Wings
by IdiotWithaBoxandaScrewdriver
Summary: After his escape from a lab that gave him wings and a tail, Hao takes in a frightened, battered Yoh and kidnaps Lyserg. When Yoh's spirit proves to be more broken than Hao thought, the two enemies must work together to heal Yoh's wounded soul
1. Chapter 1

Wolf: New story, you all know the drill I hope, I own nothing but plot and whatever, if there are any, OCs that show up in the course of this story. Enjoy! Just going to edit this and say that it may contain twincest later on, not too sure yet, but this is a warning to anyone who flames because of twincest, I have warned you, and you will be eaten if you flame

All he could feel was agony, pure, raw agony like stabbing knives all over his body. He was partly aware that he was lying on his stomach, but the rest of his awareness was taken up by the pain that assaulted his body, making him feel as though he were being cut open. He screamed and struggled, but he was restrained and could do nothing more than thrash useless. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, numbness replaced the pain and he slid gratefully into painless dark.

He was not unaware however. A well-trained mind such as his could retain its awareness even in unconsciousness. He was still Hao Asakura after all, even if he had no idea where he was or why he was in so much pain. He could not move his body, or wake up, but he could think and he could control some of his bodily functions while in this state.

"A success, gentlemen!" He didn't recognise the voice that spoke in French somewhere above him, but that didn't mean much.

"Think he'll last the night?" Another voice asked.

"I think if he lasted through the change, he should last."

"Good thing he didn't die of his earlier wounds."

"I wonder why our benefactors were so willing to give him to us as a test subject?"

"Who cares, they're funding our research and bringing us what we need."

"They said he was dangerous, but what can a kid like him do?" If Hao could have snorted, he would have. Obviously these humans had no idea who they were dealing with.

"All the same, we should keep him drugged for the time being." That would be a problem; if he was drugged he wouldn't be able to get out. He could hear the beep of heart monitors and it gave him an idea. He willed his heartbeat to slow, a talent learned from years of meditation, and sank deeper into his own mind, ensuring that his brain activity would look nonexistent. It wouldn't be long until they noticed and lowered the dose of the sedative they had him on.

It took only an hour before the humans realized that the sedative appeared to be too strong for their test subject to handle. They were baffled that the first lowering of sedative dose did little and subsequently kept lowering the dose. Hao felt the oppressive blackness that rendered his limbs useless slowly disappear as the hours dragged on, and in its wake the pain that it held at bay returned.

The pain buzzing through his system had the additional effect of making him hyperaware of what was going on around him. His body felt odd, like there was extra weight on his back and spine, but he would worry about that when he was free of wherever he was. He was still tied down on some metallic, cold surface, so he would have to wait until they untied him in order to make his escape. The only hitch in his plan was that the Spirit of Fire was not answering his summons, but he could deal with that too.

After what seemed like a lifetime, the humans finally decided to get their act together and move him off whatever he was lying on. He forced himself not to tense when he felt their hands on his wrists, and waited patiently for the restraints to be removed. Once the last restraint was gone he exploded upwards, his fist rocketing into the first man's jaw, slamming him back into a wall.

He fell limp immediately and Hao whirled, alerted by panicked shouts that there were others waiting to try and sedate him again. There were two more behind him, both of which he dispatched with laughable ease. He paused, panting, when he was done, listening to make sure no one else was coming before he allowed himself to relax a little bit.

He rolled his shoulders, for some reason they felt odd, and then froze as he felt something else flex. He flexed again, feeling something move on his back that was a part of him, and yet felt completely alien. He spotted a full-length mirror in one corner and stalked over there, determined to find out what the hell they'd done to him.

He sucked in a shocked breath at the sight of himself in the mirror. His naked form was as muscular as ever, nearly perfect, if it wasn't for the scabbed scar running from his navel to his collarbone, a reminder of his and his brother's last fight. He scowled at the thought, but concentrated on the mirror, barely able to believe what he was seeing.

He had wings! Not feathered, bird wings, but black, scaly, reptilian wings that put him in the mind of dragons. He shifted his feet and something else shifted with them. He looked down and let out a curse at the sight of the black, long, lean, scaly tail that flicked back and forth with his agitation. He made a face, because how the hell was he supposed to find something to wear with a huge tail coming out of his backside?

He shook his head and looked around the room, searching for anything to cover himself up. He looked down at his hands, seeing straight, sharpened claws at the ends of his fingers and resolved to be very careful about scratching from now on. A large cage in another corner drew his eye and he stepped cautiously over to it.

It was the size of a small closet, had a small pot in one corner and a pair of pants crumpled on the floor. Hao hissed, an animalistic sound that surprised him, thinking that this little cage was where they'd planned to keep him. His suspicions were confirmed when he lifted the pants up and found a flap in the backside of them, a perfect fit to put his tail through.

He pulled them on quickly, shivering slightly when he felt scales on his back. He looked in the mirror again critically. He had to admit, the tail and wings made him look pretty intimidating, could be fun to show up at the Shaman King tournament like this. He allowed a thin smile to briefly cross his face before a loud squeal interrupted his thoughts.

He scanned the room again, searching for the origin of the sound, and saw a smaller cage on a nearby shelf. He cautiously padded over and peered inside. A cat-sized, jet black dragon hissed at him from the interior, spreading its wings in what it hoped was an intimidating gesture.

"It's alright." Hao said hoarsely, fiddling with the lock and opening the cage. "I'm not going to hurt you." The little dragon blinked at him with violet, slit-pupil eyes, as though assessing him. He grasped the creature around its middle and lifted it out of the cage. Its eyes didn't leave his face, but it didn't protest. Hao hissed softly at the emaciated feel of the little dragon's body. "We're leaving." He told it in a whisper. It nodded at him.

He carried it nestled in his arms as he padded silently down what seemed like endless hallways. If there had been windows he would have just smashed one, but they didn't appear to exist in this place. The hall began to slope upwards after a time, and when Hao finally saw the end of the hall, and the door, he began to run, nearly tripping over his nervously flicking tail in the process.

He pushed open the door and tumbled out into a twilight-lit forest. He breathed in the wet, green-smelling air gratefully. The little dragon squirmed in his arms and he released it, watching as it flew up to the branch of a nearby tree, where it whistled in an appreciative manner. He had to agree with it, the forest was quite lovely, except for the lab that he'd escaped from.

The dragon suddenly stiffened and stood on its hind legs, looking almost like a reptilian squirrel. It then trilled at him and took off through the forest. Hao frowned, but then decided to follow it, he wasn't in much of a hurry now that he was out anyways. He worked on keeping silent as he walked, letting his tail sort of slither across the ground like a snake in order to make no sound.

The little dragon finally paused on the branch of a tree, its tail flicking back and forth as it cocked its head, listening. Hao strained his own ears and after a moment he heard it; distant, angry shouts, and closer, laboured breathing and the crackling of twigs and leaves underfoot. He slid into the shadows of a nearby tree as someone came crashing through the trees.

He couldn't really make them out in the dying light, not until the person lifted their head. Hao's heart jolted at the sight of his brother Yoh. Anger bubbled to the surface, and then died when he saw the livid purple-blue bruises across Yoh's face. The younger twin panted harshly as he looked behind him, his expression hunted, terrified.

Hao could hear the angry shouts coming closer and knew they were after Yoh. Sharp claws dug into his shoulder and he looked over to find the dragon's vivid eyes gazing at him inscrutably. He bared his teeth at it, and it bared its own teeth in return. He looked back at Yoh, seeing him stumble as he staggered forward.

He reacted swiftly, sneaking up behind Yoh and grabbing him, one hand around his middle, pinning his arms to his sides, and the other clamping over his mouth. He dragged the younger twin into the darkness under the tree. He was prepared for Yoh to fight him, but it didn't happen, to his infinite surprise.

Yoh jerked a little, but mostly he just trembled weakly in Hao's hold, soft muffled whimpers escaping his lips. Hao frowned; such behaviour was not like Yoh at all. He didn't think much of it though until he felt warm wetness trickle down the fingers over Yoh's mouth. After a moment he realized what was going on; Yoh was crying.

Hao was loath to say that Yoh was anything but an idiot, especially now, but he had to admit to himself that Yoh was usually very courageous and confident. So, the fact that he was crying and trembling like a child when he didn't even know who was holding him was worrying to Hao. What had been done to Yoh to make him so afraid?

He stiffened when the yelling got close. Peering around the tree, he really wasn't surprised to see Marco standing there, looking absolutely livid. Hao felt Yoh stiffen against him as well, the trembling increasing. Marco looked around, but obviously didn't spot him, because he walked on, muttering to himself. As soon as they couldn't hear him, Yoh went completely limp in Hao's grasp.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~

Wolf: What say you? (Aragorn ftw)


	2. Chapter 2

Wolf: I own nothing!

Hao swore quietly to himself. He had a little brother slumped against him who was unconscious, hurt and probably traumatized, what the hell was he supposed to do with him? Claws dug into his shoulder and he looked at the little dragon, which chattered impatiently at him. Right, he needed to think.

Judging by the French-speakers, and the fact that it was the X-Laws who'd been after Yoh, Hao guessed that he was somewhere in France. He chewed his lip, considering his options before deciding that the safe-house in London would be the easiest, and the closest place for him to get to. He didn't need a guardian spirit for a teleport, thank goodness, and promptly transported the three of them out of there.

The little dragon peeped happily when they appeared in the front hall of a large, Victorian style house. Hao reached over and flicked a light switch on, bathing the room in pale yellow light. Only then did he lower Yoh's prone body to the ground, and saw just how badly damaged his brother was.

Yoh's chest, arms and back were a mess of welts, bloody cuts and bruises, as well as a covering of dirt. A pair of bloody, dirt-stained and torn pants did not hide the welts, burns and bruises on his legs. His feet were cut open, most likely due to his panicked flight through the forest. Yoh looked terribly emaciated, his frame merely skin and bone. More bruises marked his face, along with dirty tear tracks trailing down his gaunt cheeks.

A heavy, sinking pain settled in Hao's chest as he catalogued the pains that Yoh bore. Even at his worst he would not have tortured Yoh like this. The X-Laws called themselves righteous, indeed. He scoffed aloud, and then quieted again when Yoh jerked and whimpered. Dry, cracked lips parted slightly as Yoh panted for breath.

Hao sighed softly and went to the kitchen, filling a small cup with water. He padded back over to Yoh, seeing the small dragon crouched by his side, softly crooning. Kneeling down, he carefully lifted Yoh's head and pressed the cup to his lips, letting the water trickle into his mouth. Yoh's eyelids flickered, but stayed closed, though he drank the water in greedy gulps.

When the water was gone, Hao let Yoh`s head fall back to the ground. In doing so, he saw something black on Yoh's neck. He turned Yoh's head to the side and saw what looked like a black tattoo of some strange symbol on his neck. The skin around it was red and inflamed looking. The symbol made Hao's skin prickle oddly and he had the sudden thought that he should avoid touching it at all costs.

He shook the thought out of his head and then wandered into the kitchen, searching for the first aid kit he knew was there. He removed the disgusting pants and used a wet cloth to clean up Yoh's body. By the time he was done, the cloth and the water he was using was almost black. He used up most of the disinfectant sanitizing Yoh's many open wounds and then bandaged his cuts as best he could.

Yoh didn't wake through all of this, occasionally whimpering or twitching. His skin was feverish, almost burning to the touch. The only good thing Hao could say was that Yoh was actually clean now, though he'd have to do something later about the snarled mess that was his hair.

Thinking this made Hao pause and wonder what exactly it was he was doing. He wanted to make Yoh pay for what he'd done. Not like this, Hao thought to himself, looking down at Yoh's battered body. Shattering Yoh's spirit like this seemed as cruel as tearing off a bird's wings. Where that thought had come from, he didn't know, but looking at Yoh's body like this he had to admit that it seemed to fit, Yoh looked broken.

Sighing once more he lifted Yoh into his arms, cradling his limp and far too light body. The dragon accompanied him, settling on his shoulder. He went into one of the many bedrooms, and after much internal debate, laid Yoh down on his side, thinking it would be the least painful position for him. He found a pair of boxers in the drawers and put those on him, but nothing else.

Hao yawned tiredly and backed out of the room, closing the door quietly. He padded to the room beside Yoh's and stepped inside. He didn't bother turning on the light, he simply walked over to the bed and flopped himself down on it. The dragon protested with a squeak, fluttering up and then making a nest for itself in the covers. Hao chuckled at it sleepily and then let his eyes drift closed, hoping that this day would prove to just be a dream.

%&%&%&%

The minute Hao's eyes opened again to sunlight he knew that the odd night had not been a dream after all. He flexed his wings and decided that it wasn't all bad. He was wondering idly whether or not his wings were powerful enough to let him fly when he remembered Yoh. He sat up slowly, stretching, and then got up to check on Yoh.

Yoh was still lying on his side, unconscious. Hao walked over and placed a hand on Yoh's head, drawing back at the heat his brother's skin radiated. Yoh jerked and whined in his sleep, sounding an awful lot like a hurt puppy. The dull pain in Hao's chest started up again, making him wonder about heartburn.

He left the room and headed downstairs, chiding himself for his foolishness. The little dragon let out an inquiring whistle as he browsed through the cupboards in the kitchen. "You need a name." He informed it. "I think you're a boy." The dragon made a rude noise at him. "Okay, make that a girl." He thought for a moment. "Tomoko?" She made another rude noise at him. "Hey, I like that name. Akira?" She shook her little head. "You're not making this easy. What about Cho?" The little dragon cocked her head, and then nodded. "Well then, Cho it is."

He continued searching the cupboards, finding cans of soup, tea bags, flour, and even a can of sardines. Those he opened and tossed to Cho, who devoured them hungrily, licking up every morsel. Hao finally groaned and shut the cupboard. They needed groceries, but it wasn't as though he could go out looking like he did now. He rubbed at his face, and was unsurprised to feel scales at his hairline.

The tip of his tail flicked back and forth as he weighed his options. He needed someone to help him, but he had no idea where his followers were, or even if they were loyal to him anymore. Suddenly, an idea came to him and his lips curled back in a malicious smile. He had an idea, but he needed to prepare.

He got up and went upstairs, Cho trailing after him, peeping softly. He went into the library, pulling his book of spells off the shelf and rifling through it briefly, re-familiarising himself with the spells that he needed. He found a small well of ink and a long strip of cloth. Dipping a finger in the ink he drew a swirled pattern on the cloth. He nodded at it, apparently satisfied.

He looked around, wondering what he could use for his next spell. His tail tapped on the ground and he gazed at the black, iridescent scales on it. Cautiously he picked at one of the larger ones, feeling it give a little. He wiggled it and then tore it out, wincing slightly. He found a thin silver chain and threaded it through the scale. His last task with the new pendant was to infuse it with some of his power.

He then settled on the floor with a sigh, hoping that his old friend was willing to help him. He began the spell to summon a spirit from the afterlife and was uncommonly relieved to see the small cat spirit's form appear before him. "Hao-sama?" The cat asked uncertainly. "You look... different."

"Long story, Matamune. I need your help, if you are willing to give it?" Hao said. Matamune closed his eyes for a moment, possibly debating with himself.

"What exactly do you need my help for?" He asked carefully. Hao explained his plan and Matamune's eyes widened.

"That is a little unethical, don't you think?"

"They could stand to be taken down a peg." Hao growled. "It's much less than what they did to Yoh."

"What happened to Yoh?"

"He's upstairs, hurt pretty badly." Matamune looked even more uncertain. "If not for me, do it for Yoh, he needs help."

"Alright, but I still don't like this idea of yours."

"Thank you, Matamune." Hao said. He placed the pendant around Matamune's neck. He fingered it, looking contemplative. Hao left him to it, vanishing and reappearing in the forest where he'd found Yoh. He was willing to bet the X-Laws hadn't given up the search for Yoh, and he was hoping to snag one of them and bring him back to London, keeping him as a gofer. Not Marco of course, Hao would be annoyed by him by the end of the first hour, but they had to have recruited more suckers by this point.

He crouched down in the underbrush, listening. There were no sounds of bird calls or any other normal forest noises, which meant that they had been disturbed fairly recently. He looked up at the tree above him and leapt up to the lowest branch, bracing himself lightly. His tail curled around it, and he looked at it in bemusement. It seemed that it was at least somewhat useful.

He picked his way carefully through the treetops, his keen ears beginning to pick up the telltale sounds of crashing through the forest. He paused, looking down, and then grinned as the person walked into view, congratulating himself on his good fortune.

Very quietly he shimmied down the tree and crept up behind the boy. In a flash he had one hand around his throat, and the other pinning his arms to his sides. "Don't scream, don't fight." He hissed in his quarry's ear, feeling him stiffen. "If you do, you die." The other made no attempt to do so, but Hao wasted no time.

He teleported back into the library and, quickly snatching up the cloth with the symbol on it, tied it around the boy's neck, sealing it so that it could not be removed. He then shoved Lyserg Diethel to the floor and forced him to look at him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wolf: Review plz!


	3. Chapter 3

Wolf: Own nothing!

Lyserg stared up at what was surely a nightmare. Hao Asakura stood above him, looking even more demonic than he did before due to a pair of black reptilian wings and a scaly black tail. The vicious grin on his tormentor's face revealed pointed canines and Lyserg could see scales against his hairline as well.

"Caught, little angel." Hao's voice was a darkly amused sneer.

"What do you want from me?" Lyserg demanded, trying for a bit of bravado. His heart was pounding like mad though as his eyes darted around the room, looking for escape.

"You're going to be my servant." Hao stated tonelessly. Lyserg was shocked by the sheer absurdity of that statement and the blunt way that Hao had said it.

"Are you mad?" he demanded, starting to get angry. "Why would I agree to that?"

"Would you rather I killed you?" Hao snarled in reply. "It's what you deserve after what you did to Yoh-"

"I never did anything to Yoh!" Lyserg cried in protest. Hao moved in a blur and Lyserg felt a stinging slap across one cheek, followed by the feeling of oozing blood. Judging by the sting, Hao's claws had cut his cheek open, three parallel scratches. He clamped a hand over it, but barely registered the pain; he was used to getting slapped around.

"Don't lie to me." Hao growled softly. "Not while Yoh is lying in another room sick and injured because of you X-Laws." Lyserg's stomach lurched; he'd never felt so ashamed to wear the white uniform of the X-Laws, even if it wasn't by choice. Still, the knowledge that Yoh was alive relieved him somewhat, although he was in the clutches of Hao. He didn't protest any further, fearing to incur Hao's wrath further; he was right, in a sense, after all.

"Nothing more to say?" Hao said condescendingly. "Good. Your duties are simple. You will run any errands that require going out in the general public. For obvious reasons I cannot do that myself, otherwise I wouldn't have bothered with you at all."

"Isn't it a little risky sending me out alone?" Lyserg demanded. Hao smirked.

"First of all, that collar prevents you from using your shamanic abilities, so you can't rely on those. And second, I have a way of keeping track of you. Matamune?" Lyserg blinked at the dressed up cat spirit that appeared before him. He noticed the cat had a bit o a resigned look on his face. "Matamune will accompany you and make sure you don't try to run off on me."

Lyserg stared at him, open-mouthed, astounded at the planning that had gone into this. Not that he expected anything less from Hao. As much as he hated to admit any admirable traits in the murderer, he was practically a genius. He also knew that Hao would not hesitate to kill him if he refused, and he couldn't die knowing his parents' killer still lived.

"Fine, I'll do what you say." He said grudgingly.

"I thought you'd see things my way." Hao purred, sitting down in a nearby chair. "Matamune has a list, we need groceries." He dismissed Lyserg with a wave of his hand. Matamune looked at him and walked out of the library. Lyserg sighed and followed after him.

Neither of them spoke as they walked the quiet streets. Lyserg immediately recognised London, but a different quarter than where he used to live. He did know the area, and how to get around, so it wasn't too awkward following after a cat.

"Ah, I forgot to give you the money." Matamune finally said. Lyserg crouched down, making it look like he was adjusting his shoe, and accepted the money from the cat. Matamune gazed into his face worriedly. "Do they hurt?" He asked gently.

"Not really." Lyserg answered in a low voice, getting up and walking on. "I'm used to being hit by now."

"And why is that?"

"Marco believes in corporal punishment." Lyserg said simply, opening the door to the grocery store.

"I should think you will be able to avoid any more pains from Hao if you avoid rousing his temper." Matamune suggested. "Though he's usually better at keeping it in check."

"You killed Hao in his second life, didn't you?" Lyserg suddenly asked, remembering the stories Yoh used to tell.

"I did."

"Why are you helping him then?" Matamune hesitated, looking uncertain.

"I do not agree with what Hao-sama is doing with you." He admitted quietly as Lyserg searched through the produce isle. "I am here to look out for Yoh."

"Is he okay?" Matamune shrugged.

"He's alive, but he's badly hurt and very sick."

"I didn't hurt him." Lyserg whispered, though a stab of guilt went through him.

"I didn't think you did." Matamune replied.

"What is he going to do with Yoh, anyways?" Lyserg asked.

"I'm not sure if even he knows the answer to that question."

%&%&%&%

Hao sat in a chair in Yoh's room, keeping an eye on his brother while tailoring several pairs of pants in order to accommodate his tail. His thoughts had turned to brooding after Lyserg had left. He didn't really know why he was doing this, taking care of Yoh. The easy thing would have been to dump him off in Izumo, let his family take care of him.

He thought about this for awhile, considering actually doing it, but then shook his head. Yoh would have been either kidnapped, or handed to the X-Laws while with family or friends, so it was safe to assume that he wasn't safe with them. He then turned his attention to the question of why he cared about Yoh's safety in the first place.

He decided after much thinking that he still wanted to try and make Yoh join him, and if he did not, kill him in punishment for standing in his way. It made more sense, he was only looking to gain from nursing Yoh back to health. It had nothing to do with the memory of Yoh trembling in his arms, or the way he looked sprawled on the floor, broken and weak.

A soft whimper made him look up, but Yoh wasn't waking, it seemed. Hao set down the pants he was working on and softly walked over to the bed. Cho was resting on the pillow next to Yoh's head, emitting a soft, soothing hum. He lightly stroked her head with one finger and she playfully nipped at him, making him smile just slightly.

He carefully regarded Yoh, looking for any signs that his condition was changing. He'd been unconscious since Hao had brought him here, and showed no signs of waking from his feverish stupor. Hao placed a hand on Yoh's forehead, unmindful of the layer of sweat that slicked Yoh's skin. He was burning up still, and it seemed to be even worse than before.

Hao took the bowl of water set on the bedside table and dipped a cloth in it, wiping it across Yoh's forehead and cheeks. He looked at Yoh's neck, where the skin around the strange tattoo seemed even more enflamed than before. He placed the cloth on the mark, but then jerked back when Yoh cried out in pain.

Hao hastily withdrew the cloth, giving the mark a look of mild concern. He resolved to look at all the spellbooks in his library to see what exactly the mark was and what it was doing to Yoh. He gazed at Yoh for another long minute, his eyes drifting over his entire form. He would have to get some food into him soon, so that he didn't starve to death.

He got up and walked out of the room. Halfway down the hall he felt Cho settle on his shoulder. He paid no attention to her as he walked into the bathroom and found a brush. He padded back to Yoh's room and sat down next to the bed again, this time on the side that was facing Yoh's back.

Yoh's hair had grown long since he'd last since him, and it was tangled and matted. Hao thought it looked ugly, which was the reason he was using the brush to tease the knots out of Yoh's hair. It was tedious work, as he was careful not to cause Yoh any pain. After awhile he found himself humming softly to himself.

"Hao-sama?" Hao spared a moment to think of how ridiculous he must look right now before answering Matamune.

"Did it go well?" He asked.

"Yes." Matamune said simply. He trotted over to Hao, looking down on Yoh's comatose form and then back at Hao, who had a faint frown on his face. "He's going to be fine." Matamune assured him gently. Hao snorted impatiently.

"As if I'm worried." He said. Matamune could hear the lack of conviction in his voice however.

~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~

Wolf: Review plz!


	4. Chapter 4

Wolf: I own nothing!

When the morning sun found its way into Yoh's room it illuminated a very tired Hao sitting by Yoh's bed, wiping a cool cloth across his face. Yoh's fever was getting even worse and it didn't make any sense to Hao. There was no infection that Hao could see, he wasn't dehydrated and he was being cared for, he shouldn't have been getting worse. What was worse were the now constant whimpers and moans of pain Yoh emitted throughout the entire night.

"I don't understand what's wrong." Hao muttered, yawning tiredly.

"Neither do I." Matamune admitted, shaking his head. "Perhaps it's psychological?"

"I don't think he'd be this sick if it was just in his head." Hao replied. "I mean, he should be sick, after all that he's gone through, but not this sick."

"There's something slightly ominous about his illness, in my opinion." Matamune stated. Cho whistled at him, seemingly in agreement. Matamune gave her a small pat on the head distractedly. His initial assessment of Hao's interest in Yoh was proving correct; Hao was worried about his younger brother. The care and attention that Hao was paying Yoh was unequal to anyone else in any of his lives except for when Matamune himself had been taken in by Hao.

Matamune was wary of believing in anything regarding Hao for now, but Hao's obvious anxiety gave him hope for his old master. Part of Hao's problem was that he'd stopped caring, stopped thinking of others as worth his bother, and in so doing, he allowed himself to become desensitized to such things as murder. Perhaps if he remembered how to feel again... Matamune knew he was getting ahead of himself, but it was hard not to feel a twinge of optimism at this point.

He had told Lyserg that he had stayed for Yoh, and not for Hao. It was not entirely the truth, though Yoh was very important to him. He'd abandoned his first master when his madness had been unleashed, frightened and appalled by his behaviour. He regretted that action, and the actions that had led to his master's death at his hands five hundred years before this. In his heart he believed that if he'd stayed with Hao, he might have been able to help him through his madness and prevent all of this. He stayed now because he wanted a chance to help his master now.

"Perhaps there is a doctor we can trust to have a look at Yoh? Or perhaps check him into a hospital, find out what's wrong and then sneak him back out?" Matamune suggested. Hao chewed at his lip, drawing a little blood from his sharp canines. He could find Faust, but he was wary of all of Yoh's friends, not only for their reaction to him, but because the more he thought about it, the more he was sure that someone had to have betrayed Yoh in order for the X-Laws to have gotten a hold of him.

"No, he stays here." Hao said firmly. "If we take him to a hospital we risk leaving a trail for the X-Laws to follow. It's bad enough that Lyserg is here, but that can't be helped."

"I don't know what else to suggest, Hao-sama." Matamune sighed. "If this fever keeps up... he won't make it." He watched Hao's lips press in a thin line, the only outward indication that he didn't want that outcome. "Perhaps you should go eat." Matamune suggested. "You won't rest, at least go have breakfast and keep yourself healthy."

Hao gave him a slightly amused look and then stood up, deciding that he could use some coffee. He tried vainly to push the sounds of Yoh's whimpers out of his head and ran a hand through his hair, sighing tiredly. He spared a glance over into the living room, where Lyserg was sleeping on the couch, and then padded into the kitchen.

He tapped his tail on the ground as he waited for the coffee to finish perking and decided to make himself something quick for dinner as well. He pulled a few eggs from the fridge and set them to boiling, thinking the protein would be good for him if he was going to keep pulling all-nighters. It wasn't a big meal, but he wasn't all that hungry. He finished with the eggs and poured a mug of coffee for himself.

A loud, agonized scream tore apart the silence of the house. Hao dropped his mug in surprise and it shattered on the linoleum floor. He ignored it and ran from the room, the edge of his wing clipping Lyserg in the side of his neck as he staggered blearily out to try and figure out what was going on. Hao snarled at him and then hurried up the stairs, where he could still hear screams.

He burst into Yoh's room, where he could see Matamune on top of Yoh, wrestling with him. Yoh was flailing about, his hands wildly clawing at his neck whenever he freed himself from Matamune's grasp. His screams were dying down now, only because he was running out of breath and energy. Hao moved to the bed, grabbing one flailing arm and pinning it down.

"Yoh!" He cried. "Calm down!" Yoh's open eyes were blank and staring though, and he gave no indication that he'd even heard his brother speak. Matamune held down Yoh's other arm and gave Hao a despairing look. Hao looked around, searching for some way to keep Yoh from hurting himself.

The sheet covering Yoh's body had a large rip in it now and Hao got an idea. Using his claws he ripped two long, thick strips from the sheet. He tied one end around Yoh's wrist, looping it twice and securing it tightly, and the other he tied around the rails on the underside of the bed. Matamune did the same with the other strip of cloth to Yoh's other hand.

Hao stepped back and watched Yoh, hoping his makeshift restraints would hold. For a couple minutes Yoh bucked and tugged at the ties, but soon he weakened and slumped, eyes staring glassily as he panted loudly. Hao moved close again and saw the sheen of sweat covering his brother's skin, as well as the blood spatters by his head and on his neck. Very carefully he turned Yoh's head and let out a low growl.

The black mark on Yoh's neck had been clawed at so badly that deep scratches bled. Even in the scratches he could see the black ink, and he wondered just how far the mark went into his skin. It was obviously causing him pain, and Hao began to suspect it was also the reason why Yoh was so sick. But, he didn't know how to get rid of it!

Turning on his heel he ran back down the stairs. Lyserg was waiting by the foot and he backed up quickly as soon as he saw Hao, but not quickly enough. Hao grabbed him by his collar and marched him upstairs. Hao all but threw him into the room, dragging him over to the bed.

"What have you done?" Lyserg yelped at the sight of Yoh tied down and bloodied.

"I have done nothing, it's you X-Laws that have hurt him." Hao snarled in reply. "What kind of mark is that on his neck?"

"I don't know." Lyserg yipped when the hand on his neck tightened, claws digging in lightly. "Marco never told me about it!" He cried desperately. "I only know that Marco put some kind of salve on it every day, but I don't know what for!"

Hao growled, but released him and started pacing around the small room. Lyserg watched him, terrified that he would snap and just decide to kill him. His mind worked furiously, trying to think of some way to convince Hao that he wasn't out to hurt Yoh at all. Suddenly it clicked.

"We're in London, right?" he asked timidly. Hao glared at him and nodded stiffly. "I may know someone in the city who can help him."

"Like who?"

"I've been sworn to secrecy." Lyserg replied, squaring his shoulders. "They're a bit... different. But, they know a lot about spells and such." Hao stared at him for a long moment and the black eyes boring into him made him gulp nervously.

"I suppose you wouldn't be foolish enough to try to run off when you're being tailed." Hao finally said slowly. He looked at the bed where Yoh was still whimpering softly. "If you truly believe they can help, go."

Lyserg responded immediately to the order, hurrying down the stairs and running outside with his shoes half-tied. Matamune hopped on his shoulder, unable to keep up with his long, panicked strides. Lyserg ran out of wind about three-quarters of the way to his goal, and he slowed down, gasping for air. He desperately pleaded for his destination to still be there.

As he rounded the next corner he caught the glimmer of gold lettering over one of the shops. He let out a sigh of relief and jogged to the door. Windchimes above the door jangled cheerily as he stepped inside. The interior was dimly lit, though with a homey feel and smelled of exotic spices and old books. Teeth and claws, scales and feathers of beasts unknown to man but in their wildest imaginings dangled from pendants and sat upon the myriad of rickety shelves that took up the room. Charms, potions, spellbooks and other fantastic creations shared these shelves.

Another time he would have gone around the room to see what was new, but today he had a mission. He headed to the back of the shop, where a young man, older than him by probably a decade, with a round, babyish face and tousled blond hair sat scribbling in a notebook with his tongue sticking out. He was dressed in black slacks and a deep purple pinstriped dress over a dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He looked up and baby-blue eyes widened in surprise and delight.

"Lyserg!" He cried joyously, his voice lighter than most males. He stood up and hugged Lyserg to him. "It's been so long, what have you done to your face?"

"It's fine, Nathaniel" Lyserg said, brushing Nathaniel's questions away. "There's something I need to ask you about."

"Ask away."

"May I?" Lyserg gestured at the notebook and pen. Nathaniel gave it to him, still grinning happily. Lyserg quickly sketched the symbol onto it. "Have you ever seen this before?" Lyserg showed him the picture. Nathaniel stared at it and his normally jolly, round face turned very serious.

~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wolf: Review plz!


	5. Chapter 5

Wolf: I own nothing!

"Nathaniel?" Lyserg whispered. He'd never seen Nathaniel without a smile, ever, and the serious look was starting to scare him.

"Oh dear, dear, dear." Nathaniel mumbled. "This is not good. Where did you find this symbol?"

"It's etched into the skin of my friend." Lyserg answered. Nathaniel's eyes widened in alarm and he ran to the back of the shop, stopping in a doorway that led up some stairs.

"TARREN!" He bellowed.

"What is it?" A strong but aged voice demanded from up the stairs.

"We have big trouble Tarren, you need to come down here now."

"Alright, alright." Lyserg stared at the brilliant red dragon that cautiously made its way down the steps towards them. He was at least seven feet tall standing on his hind limbs with a grey beard and shaggy mane. Bright yellow, slit-pupil eyes blinked at him from behind round spectacles perched on his long scaly snout. "What's all this, then?"

Nathaniel wordlessly held out the page with the symbol on it. "Lyserg says it's etched into the skin of his friend." Tarren gave them both a horrified look. He hissed in an unfamiliar, sibilant tongue and wrenched open a cupboard by the back. He took out a potion that was a soft, silvery colour and put it in a satchel along with a cloth.

"No supernatural would be so foolish." Tarren muttered. "What's your name, boy?"

"This is Lyserg, remember he used to come in and you'd hide?" Tarren nodded his head. "He didn't want to alarm you." Nathaniel said to Lyserg. "But, now is not the time for chit-chat. Lyserg, will you take us to your friend?"

"But what's he going to do?" Lyserg asked, staring at Tarren. Tarren snorted and touched a small medallion on his chest. The dragon vanished and in its place stood a tall, wiry old man in black trousers and a suit jacket. "Okay."

Lyserg led the way out of the shop, Nathaniel locking the door behind them. The willowy man gave Matamune a raised eyebrow but said nothing else, his face set and stern. The four walked quickly, nearly jogging in their haste.

"Here we are." Lyserg said breathlessly, opening the door to the house. "He's upstairs." Nathaniel and Tarren followed him to Yoh's room, Tarren discarding his human illusion on the way, where Hao was standing vigil over Yoh. Tarren and Nathaniel spared him a glance but then focused on Yoh. Yoh was as bad as before, but was now also deathly pale.

"It seems we've gotten here just in time." Tarren sighed, taking out the potion and soaking a cloth in it. Nathaniel strode over to the bed and pinned Yoh's legs down.

"What are you doing?" Hao demanded.

"This is going to cause him pain, but it is necessary." Tarren explained. "The mark is somewhat aware and it will attempt to fight being removed." Hao slowly nodded his head and Tarren pressed the silver-dipped cloth onto the mark.

Yoh's eyes shot wide open and he let out a shriek of pain. Nathaniel grunted as he was nearly thrown off, but doggedly clung to Yoh's legs, keeping him as still as he could. The screams soon weakened, as did Yoh's struggles. Only when Yoh ceased fighting and just lay on the bed panting, his eyes glazed over, did Tarren take away the cloth to reveal not a hint that any mark had been there.

He breathed fire over the cloth and poured the ashes into the bottle that had held the potion to cure Yoh. "What was it?" Hao asked, moving to the bed to check on Yoh.

"It's a demonic mark, meant to seal away power." Tarren answered darkly. "If a soul is dark the mark can take over their psyche, but if a soul is light the mark will act as a poison to them, slowly killing them unless an antidote is regularly applied to it. I would like to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind." He told Hao calmly. "Can we speak in private?"

"Of course." Hao bowed his head and led the way into the library, ignoring Nathaniel's and Lyserg's whispered conversation.

"I hope you'll forgive me for my bluntness, but what exactly are you?" Tarren asked, sitting down in one of the chairs.

"I was... human." Hao said, mouth twisting at the hated word. It was the best way to describe him for Tarren though. "A group of scientists somehow made me like this, probably by using the genetics of the little dragon they had there."

"Dragon?" A whistle drew their attention to Cho, who was lying on top of one of the bookshelves. "Ah, a dragonling. Hello, little cousin." Cho peeped in reply. "That is troubling news, do you know where these scientists are?"

"Somewhere in France, but that's all I know." Hao replied.

"I'll notify the proper authorities over there." Tarren mumbled, closing his eyes. "And the other question, do you know the individual that used that mark?"

"They're a group called the X-Laws, shamans. Once again they're in France." Tarren nodded his head.

"Thank you. One more thing, forgive me. Since you are part dragon, you will likely be able to take advantage of the system in place for supernaturals to remain undetected by human beings, should you wish, of course."

"I'm doing quite fine on my own, thank you." Hao said shortly. Tarren merely nodded again.

"I have a salve, for the wounds on the boy's body. It will help them heal faster and take away some of the pain. I can have Nathaniel bring you some tomorrow, if you should like?"

"Yes." Hao said immediately. He cursed his eagerness, knowing it made it seem like he actually cared about his brother. He just wanted him better faster, it was tiresome having to care for Yoh's every need when he was sick like this, and he couldn't do much in the way of persuading Yoh to his cause if he was comatose.

"Alright, I'll send Nathaniel by, then." Tarren got up and held out a hand. In order to be polite Hao shook it, though he balked at the silly Western tradition. "If you should change your mind about wanting help..." Hao shook his head, but smiled politely. "Come on, Nathaniel, we don't want to keep the store closed too long."

Nathaniel looked reluctant to go, casting several worried glances at Lyserg, who smiled wanly in return. He then gave Hao a hard look and walked out of the door with Tarren. "What did you say to him?" Hao demanded.

"He asked me if you'd given me the scratches on my face and I said yes." Lyserg answered. "I told him I was alright here, otherwise he'd have dragged me away."

"I'm surprised you didn't leap at the opportunity." Hao said with careful blankness in his voice.

"You would have come after me and maybe hurt him, I don't want that." Lyserg replied bluntly. Hao smirked at him and then brushed by, heading for Yoh's room.

Yoh was unconscious again, but his breathing was regular and soft. Hao placed a hand on his temple. He still had a fever, but it did feel a little cooler than it had this morning. He undid the restraints tying Yoh down, wincing at the new bruising around his wrists from fighting the bonds. It couldn't have been helped, he told himself. Very carefully he rolled Yoh back over onto his side, finding blood smears from his open welts on the sheet below.

"You'd better not die now." Hao growled softly at Yoh's sleeping form. As though he'd heard him, Yoh shifted and let out a soft whine in his sleep.

"I think you owe Lyserg some thanks." Matamune said, appearing by his side. "If not for his quick thinking, Yoh would have died."

"He was only trying to save his own ass." Hao scoffed. Matamune gave a curt bow of his head.

"As you like." He said simply. Hao gave him a look and huffed at him. He turned away from the cat spirit and picked up the bowl of water and cloth that he'd laid beside the bed earlier. He set about cleaning the open wounds of blood, careful not to cause Yoh more pain. Matamune watched him quietly, a faint smile of delight and hope upon his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wolf: I own nothing!


	6. Chapter 6

Wolf: I own nothing!

The next morning Hao was already awake very early. He was waiting for Nathaniel to come with the salve that Tarren had offered him. While he waited he brushed Yoh's hair, coaxed some water down his throat and cleaned his wounds. Yoh's fever had started to drop, though it was still high. He'd stopped whimpering in his sleep and his breathing was easy, gentle.

As he rebound Yoh's feet in bandages, the doorbell rang. He got up and walked downstairs. "Answer it." He ordered Lyserg; wanting to be sure it was in fact Nathaniel before revealing himself. Lyserg shot him a dirty look but went to the door. Nathaniel edged inside, chattering happily at Lyserg. "Well?" Nathaniel blinked, seeing Hao on the stairs.

"Ah, yes." He said, producing a large round tin from the shoulder bag he was carrying. Hao moved forward and took it from him. "Tarren says to rub it into the wounds four times a day if you can, and it should provide minimal scarring." Hao opened it and sniffed at the cream-coloured paste inside. He could smell ginger and mint, along with other ingredients he couldn't put a name to. "Tarren makes it himself." Nathaniel added helpfully.

"I'm curious to understand why a human helps with supernaturals." Hao said idly. Nathaniel shrugged.

"I rescued a werewolf."

"Excuse me?" Hao said in surprise.

"Several years ago, my first year of college actually, I was walking back to my flat late one night, a little bit tipsy, when something big and furry rushed by me into an alleyway. Well, being slightly under the influence, I decided to find out what it was. Imagine to my surprise coming face to face with a creature out of a storybook. I was scared at first, until I realized how scared he looked too. I asked him if he needed a place to stay, still being intoxicated of course, and he followed me home."

"Just like that?"

"I found out the next morning he was running from a Hunter, a human that hunts and kills supernaturals, so he was panicked enough to agree." Nathaniel replied. "After he left I got a phone call asking if I'd like a job helping the supernaturals in the local community. Well, by this point I was curious and agreed to go for an interview. The rest, as you say, is history. I run the shop and Tarren deals with making the magic, it's a good set-up."

"It just surprises me, that's all." Hao said genuinely.

"It happens more and more often. I've heard at least 30% of shopkeepers are human now. Plus, many of the supernaturals in the cities feel comfortable taking mates with humans. There's one couple, a Minotaur man and a human woman, they're expecting their first child. People are becoming more tolerant and understanding."

"Hm." Hao gazed at Nathaniel speculatively for a moment, making the man fidget.

"If you don't mind, I do have a few more errands to run." Nathaniel waved goodbye and sauntered out the front door. Lyserg levelled a glare at Hao, who ignored it in favour of heading back upstairs with the salve.

Yoh's eyes were open when he stepped in the room. Hao halted, unsure of how Yoh would deal with him being there, but Yoh's eyes only stared blankly at the wall. The worried Hao and he padded over to the bed to make sure that Yoh hadn't dropped dead. Thankfully he was breathing, he just wasn't aware of his surroundings.

When Hao touched his shoulder Yoh looked at him and for a moment a spark leapt into his eyes, but was just as quickly gone, leaving the dark orbs empty once more. Hao rolled Yoh over onto his stomach, earning a soft whine of pain. The worst of the welts and cuts were on Yoh's back, Hao figured he should start there.

Yoh let out another faint whimper as Hao began working the salve into the welts and cuts, but made no other signs of distress after that. In fact, Yoh's body seemed to relax even more as Hao rubbed the salve into the wounds, and after some time he even fell back into a deep sleep. Hao smiled slightly in satisfaction as he flipped Yoh over and continued his ministrations; he would have to thank Tarren somehow.

%&%&%&%

A few days passed with Hao taking care of Yoh and Lyserg avoiding Hao as much as possible while trying to get into Yoh's room to make sure he was alright. Most of the time Hao was in there though, and would either snarl at him to leave or grab him by the collar and force him out. Hao was still convinced that Lyserg was lying and that he had helped hurt Yoh.

The guilt that just emanated from the boy didn't help matters either. He hadn't snapped and hurt Lyserg again since that first night, but Lyserg was constantly on tenterhooks waiting for the next time Hao lost his temper and took it out on him; for the most part though they ignored each other, making for a tense, but not quite hostile, environment.

Hao quietly walked towards Yoh's room in the early morning light. His wings extended as he lifted his arms up in a stretch and he yawned widely. He peeked inside and was surprised to see Yoh's eyes open. What was more surprising is they seemed to be aware, moving back and forth in their sockets. As he watched, Yoh shifted slightly and let out a murmuring sound.

Hao grinned, pleased with this new development; at last they were finally getting somewhere. He decided not to go in right away, thinking that Yoh must be very hungry by this point. He went downstairs and cheerfully started making a batch of oatmeal. The simple meal would get his system working again and used to food while simultaneously helping him gain back some of his weight.

Cho hummed along with him as he mixed the pot and he chuckled at her. As he worked he opened a tin of sardines; he'd discovered she had quite the appetite for them. She devoured them in seconds. "You're going to get roly-poly." Hao informed her in amusement. She squawked indignantly at him and he rubbed her head with his fingers.

Dumping a small amount into a bowl, too much food at once could hurt Yoh, he headed back upstairs, feeling very pleased with himself. His tail swished back and forth against the floor, reacting to his good mood. His good mood died as almost immediately as he stepped into Yoh's room.

When Yoh saw him, his whole body tensed up weakly and he stared in terror. Hao tried moving forward, but Yoh whimpered and tried to move away while lying down. He was too weak to do anything but sort of squirm and whimpered again as Hao moved closer.

"Shh, Yoh." Hao said softly, trying to calm his brother down. His voice had the opposite of his intended effect, making Yoh whine in fright, his eyes filling with tears. That stopped Hao in his tracks, and he slowly backed out of the room.

He pressed his back against the wall of the hallway, hearing Yoh let out a soft sob from inside the room. Slowly he slid down the wall and sat down, putting down the bowl and burying his face in his hands. His heart felt unbearably heavy as his mind insisted on showing him the look in Yoh's eyes when he looked at him.

It had simply been pure, mindless terror. He'd wanted Yoh to be afraid of him, once upon a time, but not like this, not so terrified he started crying if Hao got too close. This just hurt, and he was distressed enough to admit that it did hurt. The X-Laws had broken Yoh, broken him so much he was just a shell of his former self, and Hao had no idea how to fix him, how to set him free to fly again.

When he was done with his pity party, his mind returned to the task at hand. How was he supposed to feed Yoh? "Hao-sama?" Matamune appeared before him. "What's going on?"

"Yoh's awake." Hao replied tonelessly. Matamune gave him a startled look. "He's afraid of me, no, terrified of me. I'm not going to be able to get him to eat unless I force feed him, and that will only make him more afraid. Why is he so scared of me? I'm not the one who hurt him."

"Yes, but did you ever give him reason to trust you in the first place?" Matamune asked. Hao bit his lip. "Lyserg informed me of some of your recent activities, the most recent being your attempt to kill Yoh. Don't you think that he would remember that and believe that you would still want to hurt him now? I'm sure your appearance doesn't help matters either." He added apologetically.

"I've basically screwed myself on this one." Hao observed drily.

"Perhaps I could help?" Matamune suggested. Hao thought about this for a moment before shaking his head.

"He's terrified, but he's not stupid. He'll know that I've brought you back and in his current state of mind that would probably spell trouble to him."

"You're probably right." Matamune sighed. "There is one other option." He said hesitantly. Hao's eyes narrowed. "Lyserg flat out told me he didn't do anything to hurt Yoh. He seemed sincere." Hao snarled angrily, but knew that he had to try.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~

Wolf: Review plz!


	7. Chapter 7

Wolf: I own nothing!

Lyserg was sitting on the couch, trying to read quietly when a hand grabbed his collar and hauled him to his feet. He yelped indignantly and flailed at the hand holding him, but Hao hissed at him and yanked harder, cutting off his air. Lyserg had no choice but to allow himself to be led up the stairs.

"What do you want?" He demanded when Hao finally let him go.

"You still say that you never hurt Yoh?" Hao demanded quietly.

"I never hurt him." Lyserg replied hotly.

"Well, if that's the case, then he'll accept food from you, won't he?" Hao snarled, shoving a bowl into his hands. Lyserg stared at it in confusion and yelped again as he was shoved into Yoh's room.

He blinked at the sight that met his eyes. Yoh was awake, and aware, and he seemed to be crying. Lyserg's first thought was that Hao must have hurt him, but he didn't see any new injuries. Besides, Lyserg didn't think that hurting Yoh was Hao's ultimate goal anyways.

"Hey, Yoh." He said softly, slowly moving towards the bed. Yoh whimpered at the sound of his voice. "Shh, it's ok. It's me, Lyserg." Lyserg assured him, sitting down in the chair beside Yoh's bed. Yoh looked up at him, his dull eyes slightly confused. Lyserg reached out and brushed the bangs off his face, heartened when Yoh didn't flinch away from him.

"I'm going to help you sit up, okay?" Lyserg gripped Yoh under his arms, lifting his upper body so that his head lolled against his chest. Yoh let out a faint whine of pain and Lyserg murmured an apology as he propped Yoh sitting upright against the wall. "Is that okay?" Lyserg asked worriedly and Yoh slowly nodded his head.

Lyserg placed the bowl in his lap and used one hand to lift Yoh's chin and held a spoonful of the oatmeal up in the other. Yoh accepted the bite, slowly chewing and swallowing, tongue flicking out to lick his lips afterward. Lyserg breathed out a sigh of relief and continued to feed Yoh the oatmeal.

"I promise, no one's going to hurt you anymore." He whispered to Yoh. Yoh's dull eyes stared at him, revealing nothing. "I'm so sorry Yoh." Yoh whimpered at his obvious distress. "Still trying to make me feel better about myself." Lyserg chuckled, snuffling a little bit.

By this point Yoh was done his food, and it seemed to make him sleepy, because his eyelids started to droop a bit. Lyserg carefully laid him back down again on the bed, taking a moment to pat him on the head reassuringly. Yoh watched him tiredly for a moment before shutting his eyes. Lyserg drew the sheet back up over his body and turned to walk out of the room. Hao glared at him when he exited, and Lyserg couldn't help a rush of satisfaction knowing that he'd proven him wrong.

%&%&%&%

Hao seethed as he watched Lyserg easily get around Yoh's defences and get him to eat. It wasn't that he'd realized he was probably wrong about Lyserg that made him mad, okay, maybe a little bit, but mostly it was something else, some heavy resentment weighing upon him. It took a moment for Hao to put a name on it; jealousy.

He was jealous that Yoh had accepted Lyserg and not him. He understood the reasoning, but he was the one who'd rescued him, who had been nursing him back to health and it just wasn't fair that Lyserg was the one that he trusted. It sounded rather childish, but Hao felt angry, so he allowed himself to be a little petulant.

Once he was sure Yoh was asleep he crept inside and sat down by the bed, thinking. Cho settled on his shoulder, cooing reassuringly and he smiled wanly at her. He needed to find some way to get Yoh to trust him. "Hao-sama?" Matamune whispered.

"How do I get someone to trust me when they're terrified of me?" Hao murmured.

"I guess by letting them figure out that you're not going to hurt them." Matamune answered. Hao sighed. "Perhaps if you simply make your presence known, without getting close or trying to touch him..."

"You think that would really work?"

"Perhaps. If there's someone he does trust in the room it might work better, I'm not sure Hao-sama, I have no personal experience with this sort of thing." Matamune said, shrugging helplessly.

"It's the only option I have." Hao muttered, rubbing at his temples. He took out the tin of salve that was resting on the nightstand and carefully rolled Yoh onto his back. Yoh moaned and stirred and Hao froze, he didn't want Yoh to wake up. Cho seemed to sense this and hopped onto Yoh's pillow, uttering a soothing hum. The sound seemed to relax Yoh and he settled again.

Hao relaxed as well and began to work the salve into Yoh's wounds. Another tense moment occurred when Yoh's eyes opened a little bit, but he didn't seem completely aware and made no protest when Hao continued to rub the salve into his back. When Hao flipped him over to work on his front, Yoh just stared up at him dazedly, not entirely there.

"You're going to be alright." Hao said in a soothing tone, hoping to get Yoh used to the sound of his voice. Yoh barely reacted to his voice, which gave Hao a little bit of hope. "I'm not going to hurt you, and I'm not going to let anyone else hurt you either."

Hao had a revelation as he said those words. He no longer truly wanted to hurt Yoh in any way. He didn't want revenge and he didn't want to kill him, he wasn't even sure anymore if he wanted to convince Yoh of his plans to destroy humanity. All he wanted to do was protect him, take care of him.

"Matamune, I think I've gone crazy." He said.

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't want Yoh to hurt anymore, I want to protect him." Matamune blinked at him for a moment and then smiled, patting Hao's knee.

"Hao-sama, you're not going crazy, you're going sane."

%&%&%&%

Over the next few days an uneasy truce developed between Lyserg and Hao. Hao didn't outright apologize to Lyserg for wrongfully accusing him of hurting Yoh, but he was a lot more civil towards the English boy. Lyserg for his part was a little more tolerant of Hao's presence, which was good, considering every time Lyserg took a meal up to Yoh, Hao would insist on being in the room with them.

The first couple of times Lyserg would actively growl and glare at Hao, mostly because Yoh would look absolutely terrified when he noticed him. After a day he realized that Hao wasn't going anywhere and decided that glaring was a wasted effort. After a couple days Yoh didn't seem to mind too much if Hao was in the room, but would shrink if Hao moved closer. Oddly enough the sound of his voice didn't seem to scare Yoh as much anymore.

"He hasn't spoken yet, has he?" Hao asked out of the blue as they were leaving Yoh to his rest.

"No, but it's not surprising." Lyserg replied. "He stopped talking weeks ago." Saying this made the guilt in Lyserg's heart grow. There were so many things he should have done that he hadn't, and Yoh had paid, and was still paying, for them. Hao gave him a sidelong glance, apparently seeing something in his face.

"We need eggs, and a few other things." Hao voiced this as a request, but Lyserg knew it to be an order. "It's raining, so you may want to go later on."

"I'm used to rain." Lyserg replied shortly. He was, London was very prone to downpours. Hao only nodded his head and walked off, apparently satisfied. Lyserg waited for Matamune to appear and then went to the door, putting on his shoes and walking outside into the torrential rain.

"Shouldn't you put on a coat, or at least have an umbrella?" Matamune asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." Lyserg replied, though he shivered from the chill of the rain. By the time he got to the grocery store he was drenched to his skin. The cashier girl gave him a mildly alarmed look when he went through the cash but he just smiled at her and went on his way.

When he got back to the house he was twice and wet and freezing cold. His teeth chattered as he pulled off his shoes and squelched into the kitchen to put away the groceries. "What the?" He heard Hao's voice from the hallway. "Did we let in a river spirit or something?" Lyserg blinked; that had sounded an awful lot like a joke. He never thought that Hao would have a sense of humour. "You're going to clean this up, right?

"Obviously." Lyserg replied drily and then coughed.

"Put on dry clothes before you do, otherwise you're just going to drip more." Hao advised. Lyserg huffed and went upstairs to change. It was turning out to be a bit of an odd day in his opinion.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~

Wolf: Review plz!


	8. Chapter 8

Wolf: I own nothing!

The next morning the first thing Hao heard when he got downstairs to start making breakfast was a bout of deep, painful-sounding coughing. He rolled his eyes heavenward and sighed; Lyserg was apparently sick. The foolish kid was paying for wandering out without proper rain gear. Hao shook his head and went into the kitchen to start making breakfast.

After a couple minutes Lyserg stumbled into the room. His cheeks were flushed with fever and the green eyes were bloodshot and mildly dazed looking. He stumbled as he held out his hand for Yoh's bowl of oatmeal.

"No way in hell." Hao stated, fixing him with a fierce stare.

"But Yoh-" Lyserg managed to croak out before dissolving into a coughing fit that had him doubled over.

"You really think I want you infecting Yoh?" Hao asked. Lyserg blinked at him for a moment, struggling to comprehend what he was saying.

"But Yoh won't eat." He argued hoarsely.

"I'll figure out something." Hao said, in a gentler tone than he was using. "Go rest." He ordered. Lyserg opened his mouth to protest, but then simply gave Hao an odd look and tottered back to the living room. Cho settled on Hao's shoulder, uttering an unhappy croak at his expression. He stroked her scaly back absently.

Hao looked at the bowl in his hand and shut his eyes, groaning softly. How in the hell was he supposed to get Yoh to eat? Yoh was tolerant of his presence by this point, but not to the point where Hao would be able to touch him while he was conscious without Yoh possibly freaking out. There was no other way around it though, and Hao hoped that it would help Yoh gain some trust in him.

He inhaled nervously as he prepared to step into Yoh's room, already anticipating the worst reactions from his brother. Yoh was still sleeping as he padded over to the bed, his tail tapping nervously on the ground. Cho began to hum soothingly to him, sensing his agitation. Gulping slightly, Hao sat down and gently touched Yoh's shoulder.

Yoh jerked and his eyes flew open, startled. It took a moment for him to wake up enough to realize who was in the room, but when he did he cringed away from Hao's touch, whimpering quietly. "Shh, it's okay, Yoh." Hao said quietly, keeping his voice as gentle as he could. The naked fear in Yoh's eyes made his heart clench painfully, but he knew he had to get through this.

He leaned down and wrapped his arms around Yoh's torso, underneath his arms. Yoh whined and squirmed, weak hands reaching up to attempt to push Hao away. Hao merely murmured soothingly to him and sat him up with his back leaning against the wall. Cho slid off Hao's shoulder and plopped herself in Yoh's lap instead, still emitting her soothing hum.

Yoh stared at her in disbelief, reaching a tentative hand out to pet her. She purred and rubbed her forehead against his hand. Seeing Yoh was calm again Hao took the plunge and gently grasped Yoh's chin in one hand and brought a spoonful of the oatmeal to his mouth. Yoh tried to jerk away and shut his mouth tightly. Hao wondered if the X-Laws had ever slipped something into the food they'd brought him.

"It's okay." He stressed. He made sure Yoh was looking at him and swallowed the bite of oatmeal himself, trying to convince Yoh that it was safe. Yoh watched him pensively, his posture rigid as Hao placed the spoon to his lips again. "Come on Yoh, you need to eat." Hao urged. Yoh's lip trembled and he slowly opened his mouth, allowing Hao to push the spoon inside.

Hao let out a relieved sigh as Yoh chewed and swallowed. He quickly gave Yoh another spoonful, happy when Yoh eagerly accepted it. "I swear to you, no one in this house is going to do anything to hurt you, and I'm going to make sure no one does either."

Yoh's dark eyes stared into his, as though searching for a lie. There remained fear, but it was becoming shadowed by confusion and maybe, just maybe, a little bit of understanding. When Yoh was finished his breakfast, Hao helped him lie back down and took out the salve. Yoh flinched at his touch, lifting his head slightly to stare wide-eyed at him. "It's alright." Hao soothed again.

He set about rubbing the salve into the wounds on Yoh's back. Yoh let out a faint, confused bleat but soon relaxed at the soothing motions. Cho had moved up to his pillow, still humming softly and Yoh echoed her softly. Hao let out a faint chuckle, watching Yoh's eyes droop, revealing just how relaxed he was becoming. By the time Hao was done Yoh was completely asleep again.

"That went better than I thought it was going to." Matamune commented, appearing at Hao's elbow.

"Me too." Hao remarked wryly. "He's still afraid of me, but he's also confused now, which is a good thing. If he's confused then he's thinking and hopefully he'll realize that I am not going to hurt him."

"Not at all?" Matamune asked, his eyes narrowing slyly.

"No, I don't want to hurt him." Hao replied, his voice soft. "It wouldn't be right to hurt him." He stressed. "He didn't deserve this."

"Someone obviously thought he did." Matamune stated angrily. "I doubt the X-Laws would have found it easy to take Yoh without help from someone that Yoh likely trusted."

"Whoever it is deserves a long, slow, painful death." Hao growled. Yoh shifted in his sleep and whimpered. Hao lowered his voice. "They know what the X-Laws are capable of, who would be so heartless to give up Yoh to them?"

"I don't know." Matamune sighed. "But it certainly wasn't Lyserg."

"No, I already know that. Yoh wouldn't trust him if he had been the one to hand him over." Hao replied. "He does feel guilty for something though, do you know what it is?"

"You'd have to ask him yourself." Matamune replied, shaking his head.

%&%&%&%

Lyserg woke up from a long nap feeling like his head was stuffed full of cotton and unable to breathe through his nose. The first thing he realized was that someone had draped a blanket over him while he had been sleeping. He opened his eyes and sitting in front of him on the table was a small medical measuring cup full of cough syrup.

He sat up slowly, coughing deeply in his chest and reached out for the cup. He downed the medicine, grimacing at the taste and then laid back down again, wrapping the blanket a little more securely around himself. He looked up at the sound of footsteps and saw Hao walk out of the kitchen. He then remembered.

"Yoh." He croaked out. Hao stopped and looked at him for a moment before walking into the living room and sitting down in a chair across from him.

"Yoh's fine." Hao assured him. "I got him to eat breakfast." Lyserg let out a sigh of relief. "I think I need to know exactly what happened now." The order was made in a much gentler tone than Lyserg had ever heard Hao use. He sat up slowly again, looking at Hao warily. Hao merely gazed back, but Lyserg thought he saw a spark of concern in their dark depths.

"The X-Laws were actually sort of keeping me prisoner. They weren't willing to let me leave the X-Laws and were trying to 're-educate' me." Lyserg started. "Yoh was dragged in not long after the end of the tournament, and they started torturing him for information on you. For some reason they thought that he had been on your side all along and had information they could use."

"That's ridiculous." Hao snapped.

"That's what I said. I got belted for it too." Lyserg said resentfully. "I would go to the dungeons, take Yoh food, make sure he was still doing okay. After a couple of weeks, he stopped talking, started acting really jumpy and withdrawn."

"Why, if you cared about him, didn't you get him out of there?" Hao asked. Lyserg looked down, twisting the blanket in his hands.

"I was a coward." He whispered. "I was afraid of what Marco would do to me if I was caught, so I let Yoh suffer to save my own skin." He snuffled softly.

"How did Yoh escape?" Hao asked, his voice gentle again.

"Marco asked me to bring Yoh outside, for some new torture they'd come up with." Lyserg explained. "I put the cuffs on him, but I didn't secure them. When we got outside I took them away and told Yoh to run. He bolted, of course."

"Did Marco realize?"

"I think he did, but he was more concerned about getting Yoh back at the time." Lyserg sniffed. "If you hadn't kidnapped me, I'm sure I would have been punished severely. I'm so sorry." He yelped, dissolving into tears.

~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wolf: Review plz!


	9. Chapter 9

Wolf: I own nothing!

Hao stared at the crying boy, at a loss of what to do. He hadn't expected Lyserg to break down like this and now he didn't know how to try and make it stop without making the kid more upset. Thankfully Matamune appeared and sat down beside Lyserg, offering him a handkerchief. Lyserg took it, hiccupping softly as he tried to calm down.

"I'm sorry." He finally mumbled, his face beet-red.

"For what?" Hao queried, raising an eyebrow. Lyserg blushed even further. "If you're apologizing for bawling, that is unnecessary. You're obviously feeling distressed and it's natural to need an outlet. If you're apologizing for not getting Yoh help sooner..." Hao paused, thinking. "In the end you did the right thing. Yes, you made mistakes, but you made up for them, both by letting Yoh go and getting Nathaniel to help him."

"I guess." Lyserg said doubtfully. "I still should have done more."

"And it's good that you admit that, but making yourself sick over something you can't change doesn't help anyone." Lyserg looked at him in surprise. "If anyone here is going to take the blame, besides the X-Laws, it should be me."

"What?"

"If not for me, the X-Laws would have no reason to go after Yoh or even exist in the first place, so it's my fault." Hao answered, feeling his heart sink at his words. It was true. If not for him Yoh would still be flying free. Guilt, an emotion that he'd locked away for years, settled in his chest.

"Yoh's really okay though, right?" Lyserg asked worriedly, drawing him out of his dark thoughts. "You weren't lying?"

"What possible reason would I have to lie?" Hao asked. "I'm just as relieved as you are that Yoh will tolerate me enough to eat." Lyserg stared at him for a moment, his face inscrutable.

"You've changed." He finally stated, lying down on the couch. Hao opened and then closed his mouth, unable to find anything to say to that. Lyserg had fallen asleep in the time it took for his brain to start working properly again, so with a shake of his head, he headed upstairs to the library.

"Have I changed?" He asked Matamune.

"I wouldn't call it a change, per se." Matamune replied. "It's more like you're reverting back to the way you were long ago when you had enough compassion to pick up a sick, starving kitten and give him a home." Matamune paused. "I never thanked you for that, did I?"

"You didn't need to." Hao replied, sitting down in one of the library's armchairs. "No thanks." He told Cho, who had bounded up to him with a dead mouse in her mouth. "She's a bit cat-like, isn't she?"

"A bit." Matamune agreed. Matamune took out a book for himself and set himself beside Hao, reading quietly. Hao felt a small smile tug at his lips; the pose brought back cheerful memories of his first life. He realized that he had not been truly happy since those times and seemed to be on his way to being happy again.

%&%&%&%

Hao stirred the pan of soup once more before nodding and turning off the heat. He filled a bowl and then walked into the living room. He shook Lyserg awake. "Here." He said simply. Lyserg took the bowl with a look of disbelief on his face. Hao merely walked back to the kitchen to fill another bowl and got out a glass of milk and some multivitamins he'd uncovered for good measure.

He sighed and headed upstairs. Yoh had accepted food from him earlier, but that didn't mean he would do it again, and Hao steeled himself for the possibility that Yoh might freak out this time. Cho, of course, was riding on his shoulder, chattering and squeaking happily in his ear. She reminded him of Matamune when he first found him, intelligent and curious about everything.

He paused before he went into Yoh's room. He took a deep breath and stepped inside. Yoh immediately looked up from struggling to sit up and froze. "Here, let me help you." Hao said hurriedly, having visions of Yoh's arms giving out and him cracking his head on the floor. He put the food he had on the night stand and grabbed Yoh in a sort of bearhug hold.

Yoh cringed slightly, but didn't actively try to push him away like earlier and Hao was heartened by this. Yoh gazed at him worriedly as Hao sat him up against the wall. Cho plunked herself in his lap again and cooed up at him. His eyes immediately softened and he started petting her again.

"Her name is Cho." Hao explained, placing the soup in his lap. He lifted Yoh's chin with his one hand, forcing Yoh to look at him. He showed him the vitamin in his other hand. "It's a vitamin, you need it to help you build up the nutrients you've been deprived of." Yoh looked at him, his dark eyes wary, but when Hao pressed the pill to his lips, he swallowed it without complaint.

Hao smiled in relief. Yoh blinked, his eyes looking surprised. Hao chuckled at his expression and lifted a spoonful of soup to Yoh's lips. To his infinite relief Yoh willingly gulped down the soup. As Hao fed him he discovered Cho's sensitive tummy and soon had the little dragon on her back with all four paws in the air, a blissed-out expression on her face.

"She likes you." Hao said. "Not surprisingly, since she was the one that insisted I help you in the first place, isn't that right?" Cho crooned happily in agreement. Yoh finished his dinner, and Hao moved to help him lie back down again. Yoh let out an unhappy grunting noise and Hao paused, looking at him. "You don't want to lie down?"

Yoh shook his head slowly. "Hmm, if you're going to stay awake you need something to do." Hao's tail tapped against the ground as he thought, drawing Yoh's attention. "I'll be back in a moment." Hao finally said and walked out of the room with the bowl and cup.

He went downstairs to the kitchen, placing the dishes in the sink and then padded into the living room. "Hey." He said to Lyserg, who was finishing up with his soup. "Do you know what Yoh likes to read?" Lyserg frowned up at him. "Yoh's well enough it seems to stay awake for extended periods of time." Hao explained.

"Well, during the tournament he mentioned he wanted to try the Harry Potter series (yes, I'm still on a Harry Potter kick)." Lyserg finally said. "I don't know if you have those or not."

"I think I may. Macchi seemed fond of them if I recall." Hao replied. "Thank you."

"Welcome." Lyserg mumbled, turning his attention back to his soup. Hao went upstairs and began searching the library. Thankfully he found what he was looking for and wandered back to Yoh's room. Cho appeared to have fallen asleep in Yoh's lap and Yoh was stroking her head with a faint smile on his face.

"I brought you something." Hao said, holding out the book. Yoh looked at it and then at him. He slowly reached out a hand and tentatively took the book from Hao. Hao reached out and tucked Yoh's pillow up against his back so that he wasn't just leaning against the hard wall. Yoh gave him a wide-eyed look, but then simply opened the book and started reading.

Hao figured he shouldn't push his luck and left the room. He left Cho there, not wanting to wake her up and seeing that she made Yoh feel a little calmer. He headed downstairs and decided to check on Lyserg before tackling the dishes. Lyserg looked up as he came in, having cocooned himself in the blankets once again.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking... how did you get like this?" Lyserg asked.

"What do you mean?"

"The wings and tail and stuff." Lyserg clarified.

"You don't know?" Lyserg shook his head. "You already said you were out of the loop, so I guess that's not surprising. I was somehow changed this way by some scientists. They also had Cho, so I'm guessing it was some kind of genetic modification experiment. I'm not entirely certain, but because the lab was in the same area as the X-Laws, my guess is they gave me to them for their experiments."

"Why would they..." Lyserg trailed off, looking thoughtful. "I do remember Marco saying something about the humiliation of someone's predicament being the best punishment, perhaps they were talking about you?"

"Perhaps." Hao agreed. "If it had succeeded, it certainly would have been humiliating living in the cage they had for me."

"I think Marco's crazy." Lyserg whispered conspiratorially.

"I've known that since I first saw the man at the tournament." Hao replied drily. He looked at Lyserg for a moment, lingering on the scabbed cuts on his cheek. "I owe you an apology." He said. He didn't say anything more than that; he let the words unspoken do all the talking. Lyserg looked at him for a moment, his green eyes suspicious. Those eyes finally softened a bit.

"I accept."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wolf: Review plz!


	10. Chapter 10

Wolf: I own nothing!

Lyserg listened to the sounds of Hao in the kitchen making dinner while chatting absent-mindedly with Cho. It was kind of funny that Hao didn't even seem to realize that he was doing it. Lyserg chuckled and burrowed deeper into the blanket around him, sighing softly.

It was strange to think that he felt safer here than with the X-Laws. After all, Hao was supposed to be the enemy he feared and hated, being held captive should have been a misery, but now he was actually happier than he'd been in weeks. And Hao, well, he was a much nicer jailer than the X-Laws had been, even when he'd been on their team.

Hao had even apologized to him. He hadn't said what for, but Lyserg was good at hearing the words unspoken. Since Hao was making an effort, and even making sure that he was getting better, he'd accepted the somewhat clumsy apology. That didn't mean he forgave him, and Hao probably knew that, but he could never forgive what Hao had done.

It was a little weird though that he no longer had the burning desire to make Hao pay for what he'd done. He supposed being able to see Hao in a different light, worried about his brother, made it hard to think of him simply as a monster and easier to think of him as just another person. Thinking of him in that manner it was difficult for Lyserg to stomach pondering killing him.

Yoh once told him that killing for revenge wouldn't make him happy. At the time he'd scoffed, knowing Yoh had never been hurt as much as he had, but now that he thought about it, it made sense. If he devoted his life to killing Hao, and succeeded, what else was there for him? In fact, he would probably wind up keeping killing, just so anyone with a connection to Hao wouldn't come after him. He shuddered at the thought.

"Are you alright, Lyserg?" Lyserg looked up and smiled at Matamune.

"Just thinking." He replied. "Matamune, you said Hao was a good man."

"He was."

"What happened to him then?" Matamune hesitated, looking uncomfortable.

"I will not say everything, it is not my place to tell my master's secrets, but I will say he understands the pain he put you through better than you know." Matamune replied. "And the pain that he suffered ate away at him until he snapped."

"He went crazy?"

"You've seen him in a rage, you tell me." Lyserg had to agree with that statement, Hao was pretty crazy. "I confess I feel I must take some of the blame for it. When he first started to become so obsessed, it scared me and... I left. I feel that if I'd stayed I would have been able to help him through it and none of this would have occurred."

"You can't blame yourself, you don't know that you could have helped him." Lyserg protested. Matamune smiled at him.

"How about this, I agree not to feel guilty about Hao-sama's madness, and you agree not to feel guilty about Yoh-sama's." Lyserg blinked at this and then tentatively returned Matamune's smile.

"It's a deal." He chuckled, shaking the cat spirit's hand.

"And each of us can give the other a light whack on the head if we start talking about it." Matamune added, making Lyserg laugh a little more.

"What exactly is so funny?" Hao asked, peeking out of the kitchen with a faint frown on his face.

"Matamune and I were just agreeing to hit each other if we started acting all emo." Lyserg replied. Hao raised an eyebrow and went back in the kitchen.

"I'm a little surprised that he cooks." Lyserg said, lowering his voice. "I would have thought that would be beneath him."

"Hao-sama has different ideas of what's beneath him." Matamune replied. "He always enjoyed cooking, said it helped center him."

"There's a lot more to him than I thought." Lyserg said thoughtfully.

"There usually is." Matamune replied sagely.

%&%&%&%

Hao settled down for the night in his room, deciding to read for a little while before actually going to sleep. He reflected on the day, wondering at the fact that he may have just made a loyal ally out of a boy that had sworn his revenge for killing his parents. He shook his head in disbelief; a few days ago he would have wondered if he was delusional, but it had happened.

He stroked along Cho's back absentmindedly as he read and thought about the last little while. He was content, for the first time in a long time he didn't feel like he needed more. It was strange, he'd thought that the empty feeling that had grown in him was simply because he was missing the part of his soul that was in Yoh, but that wasn't it, was it?

If he had to look back on his lives critically, the more he'd distanced himself from people, the more restive he'd become. He believed it was simply because he had yet to accomplish his goals, but looking at it from a different perspective now, having people once more that he could consider more than just allies, he realized the restlessness had come from loneliness.

"Things are going to be different now." Hao murmured to himself vaguely. Cho lifted her head and cooed sleepily at him. "I don't know if it will work out, but what I was doing before certainly wasn't working, was it?"

He looked up at a small sound. He blinked and then shrugged, sure he'd imagined it. But then it came again, a little bit louder. He frowned; it sounded like it was coming from Yoh's room. He set aside the book and moved Cho in preparation to get up, when a sudden keening cry shattered the sleepy silence.

Hao was up in a second, wings spread in an instinctive intimidating gesture as his heart hammered. He realized the sound had come from Yoh's room and rushed towards it, panicking as he tried to think of what would make Yoh utter such a sound. He burst into Yoh's room and found Yoh trashing on the bed, grappling with an imaginary assailant.

Hao's first reaction was relief that Yoh wasn't actually being hurt by someone. His second was once again worry, because Yoh seemed to be working himself into something of a frenzy. Hao decided to take action before Yoh could hurt himself.

He sat down on the edge of the bed and shook Yoh gently, hoping to wake him up. "Yoh, wake up." He said firmly. Yoh's eyes opened, but they were disoriented and the sight of Hao only made him scream out in fear and thrash with increased vigour. Hao winced as a particularly energetic kick collided with his knee.

He got up fully onto the bed, dragging Yoh's body up so that their upper bodies were pressed to each other. Hao wrapped his tail around both Yoh's legs, pinning them and wrapped his arms around Yoh's torso, holding him tightly, but gently.

He began to rock Yoh's body back and forth, trying to soothe his frightened brother. Yoh whimpered and pawed uselessly at Hao's chest, trying to get away. Hao found himself wrapping his wings around Yoh's body instinctively, effectively cocooning the younger twin.

Slowly Yoh calmed down, but as he did the cries turned into helpless sobs that shook his frail body. "Shh, it's okay, it's okay." Hao crooned, lifting one hand to stroke through Yoh's hair in a manner he hoped would help quiet Yoh. After a couple minutes the sobs did not diminish, but Yoh had wrapped his arms around Hao's middle, just under where the membranes of his wings met his body, and buried his face against Hao's sternum.

"I promise, it's okay." Hao whispered, his heart heavy with pity. Yoh shouldn't be like this. He shouldn't be jumping at shadows and being tormented even in his sleep. Hao resolved to do everything in his power to get Yoh back to the way he was. "I promise I'll make it better."

Yoh looked up at him briefly, the dull dark eyes huge and tearful. The sobs were dying into low hiccups and Yoh's body was relaxing by degrees. Yoh buried his face in Hao's chest again, whimpering slightly between hiccups. Hao rested his chin on top of Yoh's head and began to softly sing a half-remembered lullaby his mother used to sing to him.

Hao kept singing until Yoh's body slumped completely and his breathing was soft and deep, peaceful. Hao unwrapped his tail from around Yoh's legs, but didn't unwrap his wings from around Yoh's body. He didn't want to wake Yoh, so instead of moving he leaned back against the wall with Yoh still snuggled in his arms.

He brushed the bangs off of Yoh's face, smiling softly. Very softly he kissed Yoh on the top of his head, inhaling his soft scent. He once again rested his chin on the top of Yoh's head and allowed the soft sound of Yoh's breathing to draw him into sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~

Wolf: Review plz!


	11. Chapter 11

Wolf: I own nothing!

Hao woke up with his arms and wings still wrapped around Yoh's sleeping form. The morning sun told him, along with his stomach, that he should probably get started on breakfast, but he didn't want to move, didn't want to shatter this peaceful moment. He wanted, needed, to be there when Yoh woke up, to see if he'd made any difference at all.

As he sat there he felt Yoh stir slightly, a soft sigh reaching his ears. He stayed absolutely still, waiting for the moment that Yoh realized where he was. He cast his eyes downwards, watching as Yoh's eyes slowly opened and stared. Then, ever so slowly, a timid hand reached out and touched the soft membrane of his right wing.

Hao let out a faint chuckle and Yoh hastily withdrew his hand, looking up at Hao in alarm. "No, it's fine, you can touch them." Hao soothed, reaching out one hand to stroke Yoh's cheek. "Just be careful with the membranes, they're a little delicate."

Yoh reached out again and touched the wing's membrane again. Hao stayed still, allowing Yoh to explore on his own. Yoh took his hand away and rested his cheek against Hao's breastbone again, letting out a soft sigh of contentment. Hao closed his eyes, allowing the peaceful moment to stretch on for just a little while longer.

Finally, with a regretful sigh, he untangled himself from Yoh's embrace. Yoh let out a panicked squeak and grabbed onto Hao, looking up at him with frightened eyes. "It's alright, Yoh." Hao murmured. "I'm just going to go make breakfast, okay? I'll be back as soon as I'm done."

Yoh let go of him reluctantly, his dark eyes still troubled. Hao leaned in and kissed his forehead, making Yoh blink in befuddlement. "I'll be back in a little bit." Yoh nodded his head and watched Hao until he left the room.

Hao shook his head when he left the room, wondering at his situation. He decided that Yoh was probably the most important thing in his life now, which was a different feeling from being more concerned about himself rather than anyone else. What he felt for Yoh though was so powerful, so binding that it left him feeling shaky. He wasn't even certain if this was how brothers were supposed to be, but they were hardly normal brothers.

He wandered downstairs, nodding a good morning to Matamune as he walked into the kitchen. "Hey." A voice behind him made him look up and smile. Lyserg was leaning against the door frame. He stared at Hao for a moment and then hesitantly returned the smile.

"Glad to see you finally decided to get up." Hao said in a teasing manner.

"Yeah well, I was getting bored." Lyserg replied. "How's Yoh? I thought I heard some commotion upstairs last night."

"Yes, he was having a nightmare, but I calmed him down." Hao replied calmly.

"Probably about the X-Laws." Lyserg said dully, his shoulders slumping. Hao watched as Matamune marked up to Lyserg and whapped him upside the head. "Hey!" Lyserg yelped.

"Um, what was that about?" Hao asked, completely bewildered.

"Just an agreement Lyserg and I have." Matamune answered. "Nothing for you to worry yourself over, Hao-sama."

"Okay then."

"Do we need anything?" Lyserg asked anxiously. "I am feeling up to going grocery shopping."

"There are a few things." Hao said thoughtfully. "But there's something else I'd like you to help me with first."

"What's that?" Lyserg asked suspiciously.

"Once you're done your breakfast, can you draw a bath? I'd like to get Yoh properly cleaned up." Lyserg tilted his head at the odd request. "He probably hasn't had a bath in Great Spirits-knows-when, am I right?" Lyserg nodded. "It'll help him feel better."

"Alright, as soon as I'm done eating." Lyserg agreed. Hao nodded and prepared breakfast. He headed back upstairs, two bowls in his hand this time. He was going to see if Yoh was strong enough to start feeding himself.

"I'm back." He said gently, walking into Yoh's room. His heart swelled as Yoh's dull eyes lit up a little at the sight of him. "Do you think you're strong enough to feed yourself?" Hao asked, placing the bowl in Yoh's lap. Yoh looked down at it and nodded slightly.

Hao watched in satisfaction as Yoh managed to feed himself for the first time in days. He smiled and dug into his own breakfast, making sure Yoh wasn't going to accidently dump the bowl on himself or anything while he was eating. Yoh watched him the entire time as well, his dark eyes at once interested and confused.

Suddenly Yoh looked up at the sound of running water, his breakfast forgotten. "Are you done?" Hao asked. Yoh nodded vaguely, still looking towards the sound. Hao chuckled. "Lyserg's running a bath for you." He explained. Yoh turned to him and tilted his head slightly. "Wouldn't you like to be clean?" Yoh solemnly nodded his head. "Alright, let's go then."

Yoh let out a faint yip when Hao eased an arm underneath his knees and around his chest below his armpits and lifted him up into his arms. Dark eyes blinked up at him uncertainly and Hao smiled reassuringly at him. Yoh stared at him a moment more before resting his cheek against Hao's bare chest, closing his eyes.

Hao carried him to the bathroom, where Lyserg was waiting with a full bath. "Would you mind helping me out with him?" Hao asked. Yoh looked between the two of them, his face contorting in bewilderment.

"What would you like me to do?" Lyserg asked.

"Hold on." Hao replied, setting Yoh down on the floor and removing his boxers. "There now." He said, lifting Yoh back up. "Would you stand in the bath and make sure he doesn't topple over? I could also use some help washing him."

Lyserg nodded and rolled up his pants, sitting on the lip of the tub with his feet in the water. Yoh jerked slightly, but relaxed with a sigh at the comforting heat of the water. Lyserg placed him so that his back rested on the edge of the tub, between his legs. Yoh looked up at him, craning his neck to smile slightly at him.

Hao sat on the lip of the tub as well and took the shampoo, starting to knead it through Yoh's hair. Yoh tilted his head back and let out a hum of appreciation at the feeling. Lyserg took the soap and began washing Yoh's body, making sure to be careful around the still tender welts, cuts and burns covering Yoh's form.

Lyserg helped Hao lift Yoh out of the tub when they were done, towelling him off gently. Yoh blinked at them both drowsily, the warm water had made him sleepy. "One more thing." Hao said. Yoh looked up at him groggily as he pulled out a pair of scissors and recoiled, his eyes wide with fear. "No, I'm not going to cut you." Hao said, alarmed. "I just want to cut your hair, would you like that?"

Yoh gazed at him thoughtfully and then shook his head. "No?" Hao said, surprised. He stroked his fingers through the strands of Yoh's hair thoughtfully. It reached down to between his shoulder-blades now. "How about just the bangs, and trim away the dead ends?"

Yoh nodded in assent and Hao went to work. When he was done Yoh's hair looked like a shorter version of his own with bangs that were the same length as Yoh's hair had been before. "It looks good." Lyserg said with approval, seeing Yoh's worried look.

"Of course it does." Hao replied haughtily. This prompted a tiny giggle from Yoh and then a yawn. "Alright, back to bed with you." Hao stated, picking Yoh up again. Yoh snuggled against him, making his heart skip a beat again. He carried Yoh back to his room and laid him down on the bed.

Yoh immediately snuggled into the blankets, closing his eyes. Hao leaned down and kissed his cheek lightly, earning a soft incoherent mumble in reply. He turned around, walking out of the room, and found Lyserg staring at him with the oddest expression on his face.

"What?" Hao asked.

"You know that's not exactly normal, right?" Lyserg replied. "Kissing your brother like that."

"We're not really normal brothers." Hao replied calmly. Lyserg's brows furrowed together. "I realize that Yoh is his own person and not just a part of me, but that connection still does exist, and it changes things."

"What do you mean?" Hao paused, trying to figure out how to explain it.

"There's still part of both of us that wants to be together, to be complete, even if it just means living together. That need translates into something more, a powerful affection that's different from anything else that I've ever felt." Hao replied.

"So it's not romantic?"

"I'm not going to say that, because I don't know. It might turn romantic, but it might be something less odd, I don't know. All I know is I want to protect him and be near him."

~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~

Wolf: Review plz!


	12. Chapter 12

Wolf: I own nothing! PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE AT BOTTOM!

Hao hummed to himself, preparing the daily pot of oatmeal. Today he decided to add blueberries and a bit of cinnamon to the mix. It had been a good couple days since Yoh's bath. Yoh was getting stronger and a lot less timid, though he still hadn't spoken a word to anyone. What surprised Hao the most was the fact that he was starting to consider Lyserg a friend, and had a faint suspicion that Lyserg felt the same.

"Are you almost done?" Lyserg asked. "I'm starving!"

"You're going to blow up like a blimp if you keep eating so much." Hao taunted in a friendly way. Lyserg smiled slightly. Hao knew that Lyserg would probably never fully trust him, but he hadn't expected him to trust him even this much, so he was satisfied. "And, done!" He said, scooping out a generous portion for himself and Yoh.

He headed upstairs, Cho happily whistling away on his shoulder. He chuckled and hummed along to her tune. "Good morning, Yoh." He said as he stepped inside Yoh's room. Yoh was already sitting up and his eyes lit up at Hao's greeting, though he said nothing in return.

Hao sat down next to him on the bed, handing him his bowl and kissing him on the forehead. Yoh never protested this habit, but still gave him rather perplexed looks when he did so. He seemed to like the touches though and even went so far as to initiate a hug every so often.

Hao inspected Yoh's upper body as he ate. The welts had closed up and all that was left were raw-looking scars that were certainly a lot less deep than they would have been without the salve. He wasn't quite as emaciated looking anymore either, his body was starting to fill out again. The only thing that was really worrying Hao about his recovery was the fact that he still had yet to speak to anyone, but he supposed with enough time even that would resolve itself.

"You liked that, huh?" Hao chuckled. Yoh was already done his breakfast. Hao took the bowl from him and bestowed another kiss on Yoh's forehead before getting up. He walked to the door and turned his head for a moment. He stopped in surprise.

Yoh was trying to stand up. He pushed himself up on his feet and wobbled for a moment before getting his balance. He took a couple steps, his legs trembling a little bit before pitching forward. Hao moved quickly, wrapping one arm around Yoh's middle to keep him upright. Yoh wrapped his own arm around Hao's middle and smiled triumphantly at him.

"Well done, but I think you should get back in bed." Hao said, attempting to steer Yoh back towards the bed. Yoh protested by struggling in Hao's arms, dragging his feet and letting out little yips of discontent. Hao finally sighed and stopped, helping Yoh to stand upright again. "Alright, you win. Do you want to go downstairs and see Lyserg?"

Yoh nodded eagerly and Hao chuckled at his enthusiasm. "I guess you've been cooped up too long, huh?" Yoh nodded again and Hao walked with him out of the room, keeping his arm around Yoh's middle to help him balance.

"Look who's finally up and about." He called when they got downstairs. Lyserg came out of the living room and his eyebrows lifted in surprise at the sight of Yoh.

"Shouldn't he be resting?" He asked, seeing that Yoh was still having some troubles walking.

"He should, but he stubbornly refused to get back into bed." Hao said, ruffling Yoh's hair fondly.

"Who refused to go back to bed?" Matamune asked, wandering into the room. He stopped, startled at the sight of Yoh standing there. Yoh stared back, equally surprised. Hao watched Yoh nervously; he wasn't sure how he'd take Matamune being here.

Yoh squirmed in his arms, pushing at Hao's arm. Hao let him go, thinking unhappily that Yoh didn't want anything to do with him anymore. Yoh fell to his knees and reached out, wrapping his arms around Matamune and bringing him close for a hug. Matamune looked startled for a second and then nuzzled against Yoh with a happy purr.

"I'm glad to see you too, Yoh-sama." He said, lifting his head. Hao could see the tears in his eyes. Yoh let out a snuffle that told Hao that he was crying as well. A knock on the front door made them both look up. "Lyserg, could you get that?" Lyserg nodded and went to the door.

A moment later Lyserg came back with Nathaniel trotting after him, a big grin lighting up his babyish face. "Hello!" He said delightedly. Yoh instantly went to hide behind Hao at the sight of the unfamiliar man. Hao felt his heart swell; every little sign that Yoh trusted him made him feel all the more content.

"It's okay, Yoh." He soothed, bringing out Yoh from behind him. "Nathaniel's a friend, he won't hurt you." Yoh looked up at Nathaniel nervously, who smiled and crouched down in front of him.

"Well, you certainly look a lot better than the last time I saw you." He said gently. "It's good to see you're recovering well."

"Nathaniel and his associate, Tarren got the mark off your neck that was causing you so much pain." Hao explained to Yoh. Yoh nodded in understanding and bowed his head in a gesture of respect to Nathaniel. "To what do we owe this visit, Nathaniel?"

"Oh, Tarren and I have been meaning to check up on you lot, but we had some issues with the local vampires and then Helene went into labour." He explained.

"Helene?"

"Oh, the woman mated to a Minotaur that I mentioned, his name is Dom." Nathaniel smiled brightly again. "They had a healthy little boy, named him Ferdinand if you can believe it." He chuckled at the thought. "It looks like you all are doing well, though."

"Yeah, we're okay, Nathaniel." Lyserg replied. Nathaniel nodded, apparently pleased by the tone of Lyserg's voice.

"I'd stay a little longer, but I still have some errands to run, ta-ta!" He called, making his way to the door.

"Nice of him to come by." Matamune commented, still being held much like a teddy bear in Yoh's arms. Hao smiled at the sweet picture they made.

"He seems like a good person." He admitted. Lyserg raised an eyebrow, hearing the unspoken admission that humans could be good.

"Hopefully we'll see him again, he's got such wonderful stories and such interesting items to show off." Lyserg said.

Hao helped Yoh back to his feet. "Would you like to go outside?" Yoh looked up at him with hopeful eyes. "I imagine that's a yes."

He walked Yoh out to the back door, opening it to reveal a lovely garden full of flowering plants and a couple of old oak trees. Yoh shut his eyes briefly at the brightness of the sun, but opened them again to take in the sight of the outdoors. Hao led him to the middle and let him sit down on the carpet of grass. Yoh sighed and immediately lay on his back, staring up at the sky.

Hao lay down beside him, trying to figure out what Yoh was thinking. The clouds waltzed in their sedate ballet against the backdrop of purest blue. A couple of birds wheeled through, singing happily at their freedom. Hao watched them, and noticed Yoh watching them as well. A tear slipped from Yoh's eye, trailing down his cheek as he gazed at the birds.

Hao understood. Though he'd freed Yoh from the X-Laws, Yoh didn't feel free. He felt trapped by his fears and by the horrible memories. To be free he would have to get past them, learn how to trust completely again, and then maybe, maybe he would be able to fly again, as free as those birds.

He reached over and pulled Yoh to him, cuddling his body closely. Yoh let out a strangled sob and buried his face in Hao's chest. "It'll be okay, you'll see." Hao whispered soothingly. "I'll help you fly again, and make sure that nothing ever takes your wings from you." He promised.

Yoh burrowed further against him, seeking the comfort he offered. Hao moved his wings to wrap them around Yoh's body again, effectively hiding Yoh from the rest of the world. Only when his sobs died into soft snuffles did he open his wings, letting the sunlight touch Yoh's face. Yoh blinked up at the sky, wiping tears off his face.

He shifted so that he was looking up at the sky, but didn't try to pull away from Hao's embrace. "We can come back later, and stargaze if you'd like." Hao offered. "There's not too many stars to be seen here in the city, but we can make do, can't we?"

Yoh looked at him and nodded, smiling shyly. Hao supposed his childishness came from the trauma he'd suffered at the hands of the X-Laws, but it was better than Yoh being afraid of him, or being angry, which was the other option when dealing with terrible suffering. That was the path that he'd chosen, and it had not gone well.

At least things were mending now, and he could try and start over again. He stroked Yoh's cheek distractedly with a thumb and was rewarded with a soft hum of happiness. This was all he needed now, and he wasn't going to screw up getting his brother back on his feet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wolf: I'm saddened to tell you that my uncle passed away in the middle of the night last night. We didn't get to see him often because we lived so far apart, but he was a joy to be around. I miss him very much already and I hope you all understand if I don't post as often for a little while. I will do my best to write, but I need to grieve as well. Thank you all.


	13. Chapter 13

Wolf: I own nothing!

True to his promise after supper when the sky grew dark Hao helped Yoh to get back outside. His steps were a little steadier, but Hao still worried about him taking a tumble. Lyserg had chuckled at him, calling him a mother hen and he had retorted by calling him overdramatic. Yoh had watched the exchange with a bemused smile on his face, still not quite sure what to make of their relationship.

Yoh happily sighed as he was lowered onto the grass. He lay down on his back, stretching lazily. Hao lay down beside him, staring up at the night sky. The sounds of traffic drifted on the cool night breeze, but they didn't bother Hao too much. He still wished they were in the country, but the city was safest for them for now.

"There's not many stars to see here, as I've said." Hao commented softly. "But there are some old favourites I can see." He pointed upwards, seeing Yoh follow him. "There's the Big Dipper, and Orion the Hunter. And I think that one there is Venus if I remember correctly."

As he spoke he felt Yoh shift closer to him, so that their shoulders were just barely touching. Hao continued to talk, fearing he would make Yoh uncomfortable if he did anything else. He watched his brother out of the corner of his eye though, noting the rapt expression on his face. Hao continued to speak until he had nothing more to say and then they simply lay in silence, each pondering their own thoughts.

Finally Yoh sat up, yawning widely. Hao aided him in standing up and helped him back into the house. Yoh limped a little because of the still healing wounds on the bottoms of his feet, but he really was a lot stronger and would probably be able to move around on his own in another day or so. The thought surprisingly saddened Hao a little bit. He liked taking care of his brother, and knowing that at least a part of that care would no longer be needed was a little bit of a downer.

He assisted Yoh in getting into bed and pulled the sheets over him. He was about to leave when Yoh grabbed and tugged at his arm. Hao looked down into his drowsy eyes, wondering what Yoh was trying to do. Yoh pulled him down and wrapped one arm around his neck. Hao was perplexed until Yoh leaned up and brushed his lips gently across his cheek.

Yoh settled back down, releasing Hao and smiling sleepily up at him. Hao smiled back tenderly and leaned down to kiss Yoh on the forehead. "Goodnight, otouto." He said softly, using the familiar term for the first time ever. Yoh let out a contented sigh and rolled over onto his side, closing his eyes. Hao left the room, silently celebrating.

%&%&%&%

The next morning Hao went into Yoh's room and found Yoh already awake, standing and trying to dress himself. "Here, let me help you a little." Hao chuckled, watching Yoh's struggles with his t-shirt with some amusement. Yoh quietly allowed Hao to help him, but chose to grapple with his pants himself, grinning triumphantly when he finally got them on. It was the first time he'd worn anything besides boxers since Hao had found him. "Alright, let's go downstairs."

"I'm surprised he's up so early." Matamune commented when the two brothers emerged. Cho echoed this sentiment from atop Matamune's head with a squeaky yawn. Yoh reached out and patted Cho's head. The tiny dragon took the opportunity to slither up his arm and settle on his shoulder, wrapping her tail lightly around his neck for balance.

"So I have to share your affections now? I'm hurt." Hao teased her, tickling under her chin. The four of them cheerfully made their way down to the kitchen, where Hao was surprised to see Lyserg had already started. "Lyserg?"

"I like cooking." Lyserg said, looking a little bit embarrassed. "Baking more, but I thought that I could make myself a little more useful than just as an errand boy."

"You do realize that errand boy is probably the most important job in this house?" Hao reminded him.

"Yeah, but I still feel like I should be doing more, I am part of this weird little... clan, aren't I?"

"You are." Hao assured him. "Alright, I guess I'll do the dishes after, how about that? We can make up a schedule to take turns doing different jobs from now on."

"Sounds good to me." Lyserg replied cheerfully. "How are you this morning, Yoh?" He asked. Yoh smiled in reply. Hao and Lyserg exchanged a mutually worried look about Yoh's continued lack of verbal communication. Yoh did seem happier though, and that made them both happy. "There's a farmer's market close to here that I used to go to, has some of the best apples and fresh-ground flour out there. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind me starting to bake a little bit in my spare time."

Hao started chuckling. "Little known fact, Lyserg. I like eating just as much as my brother does, and I have a major sweet tooth." He happily chuckled again. "Having someone around that loves to bake makes me very happy."

"That's a relief." Lyserg sighed. "I just wasn't sure if you wanted to stretch the budget with my hobby."

"Lyserg, I've been around for a thousand years and am pretty much a genius, you don't think I know a little bit about investments?" Hao asked. "I'm actually fairly well off, and that's without getting into the relics I've collected over my previous lives and kept that are probably worth a lot of money nowadays."

"I guess I should have expected that." Lyserg shrugged. "Well, thank you anyways."

"My pleasure." As usual Yoh watched the two of them together with a little bit of confusion, though he seemed pleased. They all ate together for the first time, sitting at the kitchen table. The meal was quiet, but pleasant and both Lyserg and Hao were relieved to see Yoh eat with gusto and even share some of his breakfast with Cho.

A knock at the front door interrupted Hao washing the dishes. "I got it!" Lyserg called. "Tarren's here!" He yelled out a moment later. Not long after that the tall, stately red Dragon Lord appeared in the kitchen. Hao turned to see Yoh's reaction, worried, but Yoh only stared up at Tarren, looking awed. Tarren smiled and chuckled at him.

"It's good to see you're up on your feet." He told Yoh.

"To what do we owe the pleasure?" Hao asked politely.

"There are a couple matters I wished to discuss with you." Tarren replied.

"Would you like to go into the living room to chat?" Hao asked.

"Yes, that would be good." Tarren replied. Hao nodded and wiped his hands dry before escorting Tarren into the living room. Yoh followed behind like a duckling. Lyserg wandered in as well as Tarren made himself comfortable.

"Would you like some coffee or something?" Lyserg asked.

"Coffee would be lovely, thank you." Tarren replied. "Now then, I've been speaking with the council on your behalf."

"The council? Why is that?" Hao asked, knowing the council referred to the supernatural government that oversaw and protected all the supernaturals in the world.

"I've been trying to get you recognised as a supernatural." Tarren replied. Hao's eyebrows lifted in surprise. "For all intents and purposes you are a hybrid, like one of the children of a supernatural and a human, and they are protected by the council too. This protection would offer you a network well versed in concealing and looking out for non-humans."

"And?"

"There was some resistance at first. Some of the council know who you are and what you've done." Tarren told him. Hao sighed and rubbed at his temple. "They weren't quite sure if it was worth taking the risk."

"What swayed them?"

"You had someone else, someone very influential stand up on your behalf." Tarren replied. "Does the name Kia ring any bells?"

"It does, I've met those named that way in both my lives, one the ancestor of the other."

"If that is what you choose to believe." Tarren said enigmatically. "Anyways, she spoke to them, and though she is not on the council, she is highly respected, and they have agreed to recognise you as a supernatural."

"So that means if anyone messes with me, they deal with the council?" Hao asked. Tarren nodded his head. "And I have full access to stuff like the supernatural shops?" Tarren nodded again. "That's wonderful." He sighed. "And it will help a lot with some of the antsyness I've been feeling."

"I anticipated that actually." Tarren sighed, taking something out of his pocket. It was a small medallion emblazed with a silver star. "Try it on." Hao obeyed and gasped as his hands lost their claws. A look behind him confirmed his tail and wings had disappeared to, though he could still feel them. "It's an illusion spell. You can walk around without fear."

"Thank you." Hao said and truly meant it.

~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wolf: Thank you all for supporting me while I work out my grief over my uncle's death, it means a lot to me, truly.


	14. Chapter 14

Wolf: I own nothing!

Hao tapped his tail on the floor, looking out the window into the pouring rain. He fingered the medallion tucked in his pocket and sighed. He'd been excited about being able to walk about, until he remembered who they were hiding from. He had no idea if the X-Laws had any sort of means of getting to him, but he didn't want to risk them knowing he was in the city, so he chose to stay indoors.

"You're making me nervous." Lyserg muttered, looking at him. Yoh looked up from the book he was reading, but seemed unconcerned.

"Gah, I hate being cooped up like this." Hao groused.

"You could ask Tarren to modify the spell to make it not look like you." Matamune suggested.

"I think I have a better idea." Hao replied, stretching out. "We're going to move."

"Move?" Matamune repeated.

"Somewhere I can stretch my wings without worrying about being caught." Hao explained. "Which means I have something I need to take care of." He stood up and went over to Lyserg, placing his fingers on the collar. He felt Lyserg tense and then the green-haired boy let out a yelp of surprise as the collar fell into his lap, deactivated. "You're free to go." Hao told him.

"Where?" Lyserg asked. Hao blinked, not understanding. "I don't really have anywhere to do, and besides, I think I'm safest sticking around you."

"You're willing to come with us?" Hao asked disbelievingly.

"If you're willing to have me." Lyserg shrugged, looking him in the eyes. It was only then that Hao realized just how far Lyserg had come in the last little while. He might never forgive Hao, but he seemed to trust him now and that was more than he had ever hoped to expect from anyone.

"I would be honoured." He said truthfully. "What do you say, Yoh? Would you like to go somewhere where you can run around?" Yoh's eyes lit up happily. "I'll take that as a yes."

"How are we going to get to wherever you have planned?" Matamune asked, ever the pragmatic.

"I don't want to leave a paper trail, so I was thinking I could ask Tarren if they have some way of getting us there." Hao answered. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "And we need to get your spirit and medium back." He said to Lyserg.

"How? The X-Laws took them." Lyserg said. "I don't think you should be putting yourself in danger for me."

"That's touching, but I know a little cat that can disappear when he wants to." Hao said with a smile. Matamune smiled in reply. "I'll take you later to where they are, and you can do the rest, old friend."

"It will be nice to use my cat talents." Matamune sighed, stretching out his hands and allowing his claws to unsheathe for a moment.

"Lyserg, would you go to the shop and ask Tarren to come here so that I can speak to him?" Hao asked.

"Of course. Right away?"

"If you don't mind the rain." Hao replied.

"I'm a Londoner by nature, a little rain never hurt me." Lyserg replied a little haughtily. He stood up and went for the door.

"Do you want me to go with him?" Matamune asked.

"No, I trust him." Hao replied, turning back to his book. He heard Matamune chuckle at his statement but refrained from making a very immature face at the cat.

In no time at all Lyserg was back, chattering away happily with Nathaniel, who had accompanied the old dragon. Lyserg, Tarren and Nathaniel sat down, Lyserg and Nathaniel continuing their conversation.

"To what do I owe this call?" Tarren asked.

"We wish to move." Hao said bluntly. "But we don't want any human to be able to track us." Tarren stroked his grey beard.

"We do have our ways of doing this." He told them. "Many of the old families readily give their funds to the council, especially the vampire families who do not need so much in terms of material possessions, and we do have helicopters available for such things."

"A helicopter would work fine." Hao conceded.

"Where were you planning on going? It would make it easier for us to set you up with someone who knows you're coming and your... unique needs." Hao nodded his head in understanding.

"It's in Japan." He replied. He rattled off a specific location that was out in the country but fairly close to a small village. It was far enough from Izumo and Tokyo that he didn't worry about Yoh's friends or family stumbling upon it. Tarren looked mildly surprised.

"Believe it or not, I actually know the area." He said.

"Oh, and why is that?" Hao asked. Tarren chuckled.

"You'll find out soon enough." He said, his eyes gleaming with amusement. Hao bit back his irritation and curiosity. "How soon do you want to leave?"

"As soon as possible, even tomorrow would be fine."

"Not tonight?" Hao shook his head.

"There are a couple things I need to take care of yet."

"Hmm, alright then. I'll speak to the council as soon as I get back to the shop and will call you later tonight with the details. Be prepared for an early start." Tarren warned, standing up. Nathaniel gave Lyserg a bone-crushing bearhug and stood up to escort Tarren out.

"Hao-sama?" Matamune queried.

"Later." Hao replied, knowing to what Matamune referred to. "I'd prefer the cover of darkness." Matamune nodded his head in understanding. "I guess that means we pack whatever we wish to take along from here." He sighed. "Go on, both of you."

Lyserg went immediately, but Yoh insistently tugged on Hao's arm to make him come and help. Hao relented with a chuckle and found he had to make sure Yoh didn't try to take too much, especially books. When Hao explained there was an equally large library at their new house and that he would buy more if they wanted them, Yoh calmed down and was happy enough just to take a few of his favourites.

%&%&%&%

Matamune impatiently drummed his claws on the table. Hao was doing the dishes, almost as slowly as he could it seemed, just to tease him. Matamune knew he was being teased by the smirks that Hao would direct his way. It was getting late, Yoh had already gone to bed and Lyserg was yawning.

Hao finished up with the dishes and Matamune sat up, his ears perked forward. "Alright, we're going." Hao said with a chuckle. "Lyserg, don't wait up for us." He called. Matamune smiled at the slightly muffled acknowledgement. He was proud of Hao for making a friend out of an enemy. If there was any evidence that Hao's heart had been healed, it was that.

"Come on." Hao said, holding out his hand to Matamune. Matamune took it and in an instant they were in a forest. Hao moved quietly through the nearly black woods, Matamune following after. After a couple minutes Hao crouched down and pointed. Matamune followed his gaze to the old castle sitting snug in a little valley.

Matamune nodded his head and zoomed towards the castle. He easily bypassed the security measures; they were meant more for big disturbances, not for a clever, small thousand-year old cat taught by the greatest shaman in existence. He snuck through the castle walls, beginning his search.

"Is there still no sign of him, Marco?" Matamune's ears pricked at the airy, dead-sounding female voice and he crouched down in the shadows to listen.

"No my lady, no sign of any of them in fact." A male voice replied. "I admit I erred in giving those scientists Hao to... play with. I should have made certain that he would be unable to escape. He obviously found his brother and escaped with him."

"Such a pity." The female voice sighed. "And with them both we lost the chance to increase our own powers."

"Yes, my lady. This failure will not happen again." Matamune pressed himself against a wall as a tall blond man marched out of the room. He decided to follow the man, thinking he might lead him to what he sought.

The blonde's path took him down into the bowels of the castle, into the dungeons. Matamune's lip curled at the old smell of blood and he just knew that it was Yoh's blood that stained the walls. Finally Marco halted in front of a locked box kept in a small room off to the side of the main dungeons.

"Where did you go you little brat." He growled, opening the lid. Matamune was horrified when he lifted a bound spirit, a little pink pixie, by her wings out of the box and shook her. "Where is your master?" He bellowed. The little spirit said nothing and he made a noise of disgust. He shut the spirit away in the box again and left the room.

Matamune snuck in and used his powers to quietly open the box. The little spirit looked up at him with tearful eyes, surprised to see anyone but Marco. "Are you Morphine?" he asked softly. She nodded in reply. "I've come to take you back to Lyserg." She looked up at him hopefully and did not protest when he lifted her and her dowsing crystal out.

Matamune also took the handgun that was inside, realizing it likely held Zeruel. He didn't know if Lyserg would want it back, but just in case. He closed the box, locking it again and quickly sped out of the castle.

Morphine startled and drummed her wings nervously when Hao came into view, crouching in the darkness. "Shh, it's alright." Matamune assured her. "He's here to help." Hao quickly proved that by removing the spells binding her. Morphine spared a moment to flit about in her newfound freedom and then settled back with Matamune.

Hao took his paw and in an instant they were back in the house. "I'll take you to Lyserg." Matamune whispered. He brought her upstairs, quietly entering Lyserg's room and setting both the crystal and the handgun on the night table. Morphine settled onto the pillow by Lyserg's head, gently stroking the sleeping boy's hair.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~

Wolf: Review plz!


	15. Chapter 15

Wolf: I own nothing!

Hao was awoken the next morning by a surprised and happy yell. He lifted his head and Cho whistled an inquiry at him. "It's okay, it's just Lyserg getting back his spirit ally." He sat up. "I'd better make sure Yoh's alright." He muttered, standing up. Cho settled on his shoulder as he moved out of the room.

As he suspected, Yoh had been roused by the cry and was looking about fearfully. Hao sat down on the bed and wrapped his arms around his other half. "It's alright Yoh." He soothed. "Lyserg's just happy that Morphine's back, that's all."

Yoh nodded in understanding and gave Hao a quick kiss on the cheek. Hao accepted it with a small amount of surprise and returned it with a kiss on Yoh's forehead. Yoh giggled softly and nuzzled against him. Hao cuddled for a moment and then stood up again to go to his own room to get dressed.

Once he was dressed he headed downstairs, hearing Yoh pad along behind him. "Good morning." Matamune had already made a pot of coffee and was drinking from it. "As I understand it, we have an hour before we're underway."

"And we're all packed so all that's left is to eat and wait for Tarren to pick us up." Hao replied. He started frying up eggs. Lyserg came down moments later, cupping Morphine in his hands with the biggest grin on his face.

"Thank you so much." He said. "Both of you." Morphine was giving Hao a puzzled look. "It's okay Morphine, you can trust him." Lyserg informed his little spirit. Hao had to turn away so they didn't see his blush. He finished up with breakfast and served it at the table.

Morphine watched him like a hawk the entire time. She seemed simultaneously worried and curious in regards to his presence. Hao could see that he disarmed her a little bit when Yoh decided to crowd close to him and when he fed Cho bits of his scrambled eggs.

Cho finally noticed the pixy spirit and let out a trill of delight. Morphine backed up in alarm when the little dragon scurried across the table towards her, uttering excited little peeps. "It's okay, Morphine, this is Cho, she won't hurt you, right?" Cho let out an indignant squawk and shook her head, lifting herself onto her hind legs and whistling plaintively at Morphine.

Morphine gave in and fluttered down close to Cho. Cho happily sniffed at her and butted her head into Morphine's torso, wanting a scratch. Soon Morphine had Cho lying on her back on the table, purring happily at the tummy scratch she was receiving. Yoh giggled like a little kid at the display and even Hao had to suppress a couple chuckles.

"I'm not sure I want the gun." Lyserg said suddenly. "It reminds me too much of _them_."

"I don't know Lyserg, it may be a useful thing to have." Hao replied. "I know that the X-Laws leave a bad taste in your mouth, but Zeruel is not the X-Laws. Is he loyal to you?"

"Yeah, Marco tried to order him one time, but he wouldn't do it." Lyserg replied.

"Which likely means he agrees with your philosophies." Hao said.

"He might attack you though." Lyserg pointed out.

"You should have a talk with him then, make sure he understands the situation." Hao answered. "As much as I admire yours and Morphine's skill, the fact of the matter is Zeruel is more powerful than she and probably a better choice to use to fight the X-Laws."

"I guess you're right." Lyserg admitted. "I'll pack him up with the rest of my stuff then." Hao nodded his head and finished his breakfast. Lyserg swept up the dishes and started washing them, frequently looking over at the clock.

"I'll get our bags and put them near the door so that we're ready to go." Hao offered. Lyserg nodded his head and a few minutes later all that needed to be done was to go. They didn't have to wait long for Tarren's knock on the door. Hao 'turned on' his medallion and greeted Tarren at the door.

The four of them were mostly quiet on the short car ride to the helicopter pad. "There will be a driver waiting for you when you land, and the caretaker of the area should be meeting you when you arrive at your new home." Tarren said. "It should be an interesting meeting." He chuckled and refused to elaborate when pressed.

Yoh fell asleep soon after take-off, nestled between Hao and Lyserg. Lyserg spoke quietly with Morphine for a little bit, telling her everything that had happened while Hao pretended not to eavesdrop. Soon the two of them also dropped off with their respective spirits and Cho watching over them.

%&%&%&%

A faint thump jerked Hao out of a deep sleep. Yawning widely he peered out the window and saw that they had landed. Yoh's head leaned against his shoulder and he very gently shook him awake. "We're here." He told Yoh as the younger twin's dark eyes blinked blearily at him. Beside them Lyserg yawned loudly and stretched with a groan.

"It's about time." He said grumpily. "Now I remember why I hate long trips."

"Why? You were asleep for most of it." Hao pointed out.

"That's just it. You wake up with all these aches and pains. I can't imagine how your wings and tail must feel." Hao made a face, both were pretty sore now that he thought about it.

"Let's get out of here." He suggested. The three of them all but tumbled out of the chopper and found a tall, lean young man with shockingly red hair and golden eyes grinning at them in front of a beat up old Bug. "Seriously, we're going in that?" He scoffed. "I highly doubt it will fit all of us."

"Oh, you'll fit, with room to spare even." The young man said in a tone of mischief. "My name's Akira, I'll be your chauffer."

Hao and Lyserg loaded up the trunk of the car with their bags and then slid into the back seat of the car, one on either side of Yoh. Hao was startled by how much room there really was in the car. He caught Akira's eyes in the rearview mirror.

"It's magic, isn't it?" Akira nodded his head and then started the car. Hao quickly found himself clinging to the side of the car for dear life. Akira drove like he was in the Indy five hundred and seemed to take particular delight in taking sharp corners as fast as he could. They zoomed through a couple of small villages and then along a worn country lane that was little more than gravel and bounced the car's occupants so hard Hao knew they were going to be bruised.

When the car finally stopped it was in front of a moderately sized Japanese estate with two stories and a lot of empty land surrounding it. Hao stepped out of the car, breathing heavily to avoid depositing his breakfast on the grassy lawn. Yoh leaned against him, looking more than a little ill from the drive and Lyserg was sitting on the ground breathing through his nose.

"Akira, now what have I told you about your driving?" The warm, mellow voice made Hao instantly look up, his eyes wide. What appeared to be a small-framed but lean young woman was sitting on the front porch of the estate, regarding them all calmly with eerie aqua-blue eyes. Her hair puffed out in a fuzzy white halo around her head and turned into a sleek, waist length ponytail at the base of her neck. Two large white wolfish ears poked through the hair at the sides of her head and a bushy white tail curled slightly around her lower body.

"Sorry Lady Quickpaw." Akira said with an unrepentant grin. The woman sighed and waved him off. Akira winked at his passengers and then took off in his car again, raising a cloud of dirt in his wake.

"You'll have to forgive Akira, he's young and kitsune tend to be quite the mischief-makers when hteir young."

"A kitsune?" Lyserg repeated. The woman nodded her head.

"Is your name Kia?" Hao asked, finally getting over his shock. "I've met your ancestors twice, and they were both named the same."

"I remember." Kia replied. "My name is and always will be Kia." She said with a chuckle.

"Her family seems to have some way of passing down memories from generation to generation, almost as though the descendants are the same as their ancestors." Hao explained to a confused Lyserg and Yoh.

"If that is what you choose to believe." Kia said lazily. "As you might have guessed I am the caretaker of this area. My shop resides in a town not too far from here, but I do a lot more deliveries as the supernaturals in this area tend to be rather spread apart." She explained. "I have already left my number on your fridge and stocked some basics in both the fridge and the pantry."

"Is Aly still with you?" Hao interrupted. She gave him a stern look that reminded him of his mother.

"Yes, Aly is still with me. She is minding the shop." Kia explained. Cho chirruped at her and she chuckled. "I have a friend that I think you will like, little one." She told the tiny dragon. "Is there anything else you think you might need from me this moment?"

"Not that I can think of." Hao replied politely. She smiled at him.

"You've found peace again, that is good." She stated. He blinked at her, feeling surprised. She stood up and dusted off her pants. "Well then younglings, I will be off." She walked by all of them, heading down the road.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~

Wolf: Review plz!


	16. Chapter 16

Wolf: I own nothing!

Lyserg turned to Hao, giving him an odd look. "Why do you think this Kia is the descendent of those met before?" He asked.

"What other explanation is there? She's no vampire."

"That doesn't mean she can't have invoked some form of spell to live forever." Lyserg replied. "They call her the Ageless, did you know that?" Hao shook his head. "It's said she's been around since the beginning of civilization itself, and it was her who offered up the idea of the shop."

"You could be right." Hao admitted. "I have the unfortunate habit of getting an idea about someone in my head and not letting go of it."

"Shall we go inside?" Matamune asked. Hao nodded his head and Yoh took Hao's hand. Hao smiled tenderly at him and led him inside the house.

"It's probably a bit musty, better open the windows to let the fresh air in." He commented. "Let's get settled into rooms first."

Lyserg chose the first room on the left upstairs and chucked his bag inside before running back downstairs to check out the kitchen. Yoh tugged on Hao's hand and led him into the room on the right. He sat down in the middle of the floor.

"You want this to be your room?" Hao asked. Yoh shook his head and Hao frowned, puzzled. Yoh tugged him down so that they were sitting together and wrapped his arms around Hao's neck. "I see. You want to share a room." Yoh nodded his head slowly, giving him a hopeful look. "I'm fine with that. We'll just need to move another futon in here."

Yoh smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Hao chuckled and ruffled his hair fondly. "Should we go see if Lyserg is tearing the kitchen apart?" Yoh nodded and Hao stood up, offering a hand to his brother. Yoh took it and didn't let go once again as the two of them walked back downstairs.

Lyserg was looking through all of the cupboards and had a pad of paper beside him with a growing list of things. "What's all this?" Hao asked.

"Baking supplies." Lyserg replied distractedly, inspecting a pan. "Where is the closest town?"

"It's about 20 minutes walk along the main road to the south." Hao replied. "If I recall correctly there was a vehicle with this house, it's probably in the garage that Luchist built out back. Can you drive?"

"Yes, I don't have a permit though."

"We'll figure that out soon enough, I just want to make sure you won't kill yourself behind the wheel for now." Hao said. Lyserg chuckled and shook his head. "How well are we stocked?"

"Well enough." Hao had a look in the fridge and was heartened to find all the ingredients needed for a traditional Japanese meal. "Are we all hungry?" Yoh nodded eagerly at the mention of food.

"I could eat. I'm interested to see what you'll cook up now that you're back with traditional ingredients as opposed to English." Lyserg chuckled.

"Probably won't be anything fancy, I just have the basics here." Hao muttered, beginning to take out vegetables and fish from the fridge. "I'll be adding to that list of yours."

"I figured as much." Lyserg grinned at him. "What do you think of the new place, Yoh?" Yoh looked around the kitchen and then smiled, yawning lazily.

"He decided we're sharing a room from now on." Hao said from the stove.

"I beg your pardon?"

"He wants me and him to share a room. He wants to keep me close." Hao explained. Yoh nodded in agreement, giving Lyserg a worried look.

"It doesn't upset me, Yoh." Lyserg assured him. "I was just surprised, that's all." Yoh relaxed again and petted Cho when she landed on his shoulder. She'd been sleeping in Hao's bags the entire time quite comfortably.

Hao served up a platter of yakizakana (flame-grilled fish, often served with grated daikon) along with a side of assorted steamed veggies. Yoh went at his meal with gusto, clearly pleased at being able to eat what he normally did again. Lyserg ate a little slower, savouring the new flavours.

"My compliments to the chef." He said when he was finished, resting one hand on his overfull stomach. He'd taken more than one serving and wasn't used to eating so much still. Hao bowed dramatically to him, making both him and Yoh giggle. "I'll get started on the dishes."

"Thanks, Lyserg." Hao said. Yoh walked over to the sink and lifted a towel up.

"You want to help?" Lyserg asked. Yoh nodded his head. "Okay, you dry and put away." Yoh nodded his head again. Hao watched the two of them cleaning up together and smiled softly. He walked out of the room and sat down with Matamune.

"He's doing a lot better, Hao-sama." The cat-spirit commented.

"Yeah, he seems to be bouncing back." Hao said. "The no talking thing still worries me."

"It's not the biggest thing to be worrying about." Matamune replied. "He'll start talking when he's ready to."

"I guess so." Hao sighed. Hao felt arms wrap around his chest from behind, slightly crushing his wings. "Done with the dishes?" He asked. He felt Yoh nod against his skin. "Would you like to go outside?" Yoh released him and ran to the back door, waiting. "Now you don't need shoes, the grass is soft around here."

Yoh nodded and opened the door. He stepped out onto the back porch and let out a soft sigh at the sight of the wide expanse of grass bordered by forest. "All the grass and some of the forest is part of the property, and we're far enough away from any main roads or towns that we won't be caught out by anyone."

Yoh nodded his head and stepped out onto the grass in his bare feet. He inhaled deeply and brushed his feet through the grass happily. Hao smiled as Yoh began to run across the lawn, letting out high-pitched whoops of happiness as he went.

"Well, he seems to approve of our new home." Lyserg commented, smirking almost like Hao. "You know, with all this space and privacy, you could see if those wings are good for anything other than making you look intimidating."

Hao lifted his wings, thinking about that for a moment. Their wingspan was impressive, probably big enough to lift him off the ground if he tried. He gave them an experimental flap, which raised a small gust of wind. Lyserg, caught in the draft, gave him a slightly reproachful look, which he returned with a grin.

"I might just be able to fly." He declared. "You might want to stand back a bit."

Lyserg backed up and out of the range of Hao's wings, retreating to the deck. Hao took a deep breath and began to flap, his wings making a thunderclap-like sound every time he brought them down. Now even Yoh was watching with curiosity.

Hao continued to flap and then felt his feet leave the ground. Unable to believe it he looked down and saw that he was hovering just a little off the grass. Pumping his wings a little more strongly he rose inch by inch until he could see over the house.

He didn't seem to feel much strain on his wing muscles yet so he decided to see what else he could accomplish. By dipping his wings to one side he could move back and forth. His tail lashed a little in his excitement, making him wobble and so he worked on keeping it as still as he could.

He flew up higher still and looked down at the ground. From here he could see for miles around and it was a beautiful sight. He angled his body and began to fly over the field, taking a looping, graceful path. Yoh crowed in happiness and ran after him, matching his pathway through the sky on the ground. Hao chuckled at his brother's antics.

He could feel his wings automatically adjusting to winds and rode on a thermal for a couple minutes, enjoying the feeling of the warm air pretty much carrying him along. His wings were starting to ache though, and he thought that it would be a good idea to land before they chose to give out on him. He halted in place and tried to figure out the best way of dropping.

He fold his wings and dropped, his stomach plummeting. About ten meters from the ground he opened his wings back up, halted his descent, slowly bringing himself to the ground. Yoh ran up to him, panting cheerfully. Lyserg followed, looking amazed. Hao grinned.

"Yeah, I can fly."

~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~

Wolf: Review plz!


	17. Chapter 17

Wolf: I own nothing!

Hao woke up with his brother's warm form pressed up against him. Evidently in the middle of the night some time Yoh had decided he didn't want to sleep alone and had crawled into Hao's futon with him. The fact that Hao's arms were around Yoh's body meant that he had been at least partially aware at the time, but could not remember the incident.

His sharp ears picked up the sound of a car engine starting. He heard the crunch of tires on dirt and a vehicle drive on down the road. It seemed that Lyserg was getting an early start on getting their groceries. Hao sighed and sat up, stretching his still slightly sore wings.

"Come on Yoh, time to wake up." He said softly, gently shaking Yoh's shoulder. Yoh grumbled and rolled onto his stomach, shoving his face into the pillow. "What, you don't want breakfast?" Hao teased. Yoh turned his head slightly and gave Hao a mildly reproachful look. Hao chuckled at him. "Up we get, otouto, come on."

Yoh grumbled again, but sat up and yawned widely. Hao kissed his forehead lightly and got up to get dressed. He wondered what he was going to do when winter came, he couldn't go out without a shirt like he did now, but he supposed Kia would be able to help him with that. As he rummaged around for a pair of pants he felt Yoh come up behind him and rest his chin on his shoulder while wrapping his arms around his middle. Hao stayed still, enjoying the feeling and the sound of his brother's sleepy, incoherent mumbles.

"H...H-Hao." Hao stiffened in surprised and then whirled, grabbing Yoh's shoulders. Yoh flinched and tried to pull away.

"No, no, it's alright." Hao soothed, enveloping Yoh in a comforting embrace. "You just startled me, that's all, don't be afraid." Yoh pressed his face into Hao's chest.

"Aniki." He whispered, his voice hoarse from disuse. Hao's heart skipped a beat and he rubbed Yoh's back gently.

"That's right, aniki's here." He whispered. A soft sob reached his ears. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, taking Yoh's face in his hands and lifting it. "Don't cry, please don't cry." He begged, wiping away the tears flowing down Yoh's cheeks. Yoh slowly calmed down, his sobs turning into soft hiccups.

"Th-thank you, aniki." He whispered shyly. Hao smiled and stroked Yoh's hair.

"You don't have to thank me for anything." He kissed the top of Yoh's head. "Get dressed and we'll go have breakfast."

Yoh obeyed and followed Hao downstairs. He was quiet once again, leading Hao to wonder if it had been a fluke that he'd spoken. When Hao handed Yoh his bowl he heard a whispered 'thank you' and realized that Yoh was just still a little bit nervous about talking. Hao decided just to let it be, Yoh would talk when he felt like talking.

Cho seemed to sense Yoh's unease and settled on his shoulder, crooning softly to him. "Where's Lyserg?" Yoh asked finally.

"He went grocery shopping." Hao replied. "Looks like Matamune went along with him."

"Oh, okay."

"Hey," Hao reached over the table and squeezed Yoh's hand. "Are you okay?" Yoh nodded his head.

"Not used to talking." He mumbled.

"Yeah, Lyserg told me about that." Hao admitted. "Why did you stop talking in the first place?"

"Scared." Yoh replied.

"Scared of what?" Before Yoh could answer the front door opened and shut again.

"Is anyone else awake yet?" Lyserg called.

"You missed breakfast." Hao called back.

"I picked up something in town, Matamune was most helpful in getting good ingredients." Lyserg replied, appearing at the doorway with a multitude of bags. His face was flushed with the effort, but he looked happy all the same. "Good morning."

"Good morning." Yoh replied in his hoarse, soft voice. Lyserg nearly dropped the groceries in surprise before he remembered himself. He gaped at Yoh for a long moment, trying to process the voice that his ears had just heard.

"Yoh, you're talking." He sighed in obvious relief. Yoh nodded his head solemnly. The nod seemed to satisfy Lyserg and he set about putting away groceries and new pans and other sorts of things.

"Can you tell me why you were afraid to talk?" Hao asked gently. Yoh looked up at him, biting his lip nervously. "You don't have to if you don't want to." Yoh chewed at his lip and then opened his mouth to speak.

"X-Laws wanted to know about you first, thought I'd been helping you." He started. "Then they started asking about my family, wanting to know their secrets. I think they were going to destroy them, so I wouldn't talk. They hurt me, they hurt me a lot." Tears began to gather in his eyes.

"It's okay, Yoh. You don't have to talk about it if it upsets you." Yoh shook his head.

"I was afraid that if I spoke, I would give up my family. It hurt so much and I just wanted it to end, but I wouldn't betray them."

"So you stopped talking." Lyserg said dismally. "I'm sorry Yoh, if only I'd-" He yelped as Matamune whapped him across the head. "Alright, alright, I'll shut up." Yoh snickered slightly at his annoyed look.

"What about how the X-Laws got a hold of you, will you tell us that?" Hao asked. Yoh froze, his expression hunted. He began to shake a little bit and pushed away from the table. Hao sensed that he was about to bolt and all but leapt over the table and tackle-hugged his brother, sitting down with him on the cool wooden floor.

Yoh was shaking in his arms, but he didn't try to pull away from Hao, though Hao could feel his fear. "You're safe, Yoh, no one's going to hurt you here." Hao said tenderly, but firmly. "I will not allow anyone to harm anymore. You don't have to tell us, that's okay."

"Anna." Yoh whispered.

"What?" Hao's mind reeled. Anna? Anna had done this to him. "Why would she...?"

"It was just after our fight, and we all thought you were dead. Some of the guys wanted to throw a party, but I told them not to."

_/Flashback/_

_He walked up to his room, feeling the weight of his brother's murder burdening his soul. "What's your problem?" Anna snapped behind him, folding her arms and looking pissed off. "The monster's gone, you should be happy."_

"_I just killed a man, that's nothing to celebrate." He countered, angry at her callous dismissal of Hao's death. _

"_You keep acting like this, people are going to talk." She hissed._

"_About what?" He challenged._

"_They'll say you were on his side all along, and maybe it's true." He stared at her in disbelief. "You're not exactly acting like it's any other way, now are you?" She said smugly._

"_Just because I don't think that killing a man is something that should be celebrated?" Yoh demanded. "He may have done horrible things, but he was still a person... he was still my brother."_

_/End Flashback/_

"I think she used something to put me to sleep that night, because I was more tired than usual." Yoh sniffled softly. "When I woke up I was in a dungeon, and Marco was there."

"I can imagine the rest." Hao said darkly. Yoh sobbed softly and he rubbed his brother's back comfortingly. "It's all over now. We know Anna can't be trusted, so we won't let her anywhere near you."

"What about the rest of them?" Lyserg asked. "Do you think your other friends know?" Yoh lifted his tearstained face.

"I don't know, I don't think they did, but I don't know." Yoh moaned.

"Well, nothing's going to happen to you while we're around, so don't you worry." Hao stated firmly. "And that's a promise."

~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wolf: Review plz!


	18. Chapter 18

Wolf: I own nothing!

"Hao?" Hao was half-asleep when Yoh tugged on his arm. He opened his eyes and saw that it was atill quite dark.

"It's night-time, go back to sleep Yoh." He complained.

"Hao, why aren't you mad at me?" Hao sat up at that, looking into Yoh's worried face.

"What?" He asked, feeling confused.

"I defeated you, and the X-Laws were able to get a hold of you, why aren't you mad about that?" Yoh asked again. Hao's face softened and he pulled Yoh into a gentle embrace, feeling the scars on his twin's body beneath his hands.

"I was mad at you, at first." Hao admitted softly. "But that was only when I'd woken up and was a prisoner. When I found you in the forest, broken, I couldn't be mad at you anymore. I try not to be cruel and hurting you when you were already sick with terror would have been monstrous."

"But how come you're not mad now, I'm better." Yoh asked.

"You think I can just turn around and start taking revenge after seeing you like that?" Hao asked in disbelief. "It hurt me to see you so broken, and I'll be damned if I do anything that breaks you again. I understand things a little better now, and am trying to put aside hatred. I made a promise to protect you, and I'm sticking to it."

Yoh snuggled into Hao's embrace. "I love you, aniki." He whispered and then leaned up and kissed Hao on the lips. Hao blinked, startled but also pleased. His attraction to Yoh had been steadily growing and he'd been wondering whether or not to try taking things a little further than the innocent kisses.

Yoh began to look anxious, so Hao lifted his chin and pressed their lips firmly together, tangling his fingers in Yoh's hair. Yoh responded by threading his fingers through Hao's long locks. They finally parted when the need to breath became overwhelming.

"I love you too, Yoh." Hao murmured, making Yoh sigh happily. "Now, go to sleep." He ordered, pulling him down so they were snuggled down on the bed. They were both sound asleep in minutes.

Hao woke up to the sound of Lyserg singing in the shower, slightly out of tune, while Cho provided whistled accompaniment. Hao shook Yoh awake, ignoring the soft grumbles of displeasure and went to the wardrobe to pull on a pair of pants. He took the hairbrush off the top and sat down behind Yoh, pulling him into his lap and wrapping his tail around his waist.

He began to brush Yoh's hair, humming softly. "Aniki?" Yoh asked.

"Yeah?"

"You don't that this is a little... odd?"

"What do you mean?"

"We're brothers." Yoh pointed out, stroking the scales on Hao's tail.

"We're a little more complicated than that." Hao said gently. "As much as you are your own person, there's still a little piece of me in you and there exists a connection that's unique. Our souls want to be together, and in a sense we could be called soul-mates for that reason, do you understand?"

"I think so." Yoh said. "But why didn't we feel this way before?"

"Maybe we did, but just didn't know it. Maybe it took getting close to each other to figure it out." Hao replied. "If anything I do makes you uncomfortable, all you have to do is tell me and I'll stop." Yoh was silent for a couple moments.

"Do you want to have sex with me?" He asked, with all the innocence of a child. Hao's brain crashed and then took a moment to reboot and sort out exactly what Yoh was asking him.

"Why would you ask that?" He said, completely at a loss.

"Isn't that what people do when they become romantically involved?"

"I don't know if this is even romance, it's just a very strong, odd connection." Hao replied. He thought for a moment. "Do you want sex?" Yoh shrugged his shoulders. "Then it's a non-issue, I won't do anything you wanted to do."

"Do you want to?"

"I don't know, Yoh." Hao sighed, rubbing at his temples. "Maybe it will progress to sexual desires, but for now I'm happy with kisses and cuddles."

"Okay." Hao had to admire Yoh's ability to simply put a conversation out of his mind once it was done. He on the other hand was still flabbergasted by Yoh's blunt question. Sex? Really? Completely out of left field, but he'd been honest with his answer. Yoh was attractive to him, which was narcissistic if he thought about it, and if it came down to sexual desire he had no qualms, and it seemed that Yoh wasn't too worried about it either.

He finished up brushing Yoh's hair and released him to head downstairs to start on breakfast. Yoh followed behind and sat down at the kitchen table. Lyserg came down a few minutes later, still singing with Cho.

"Oh, that was you? I thought that was a cat in heat." Hao teased. Lyserg stuck out his tongue at him.

"I take offence to that." Matamune sniffed, giving Hao a mock-glare. Hao grinned at him and put breakfast on the table. He looked at Lyserg, thinking. If he and his twin were to find themselves in a relationship, Lyserg would know. Hao wanted to know where Lyserg stood on this.

"Lyserg, can I talk to you in private for a moment?" Hao asked, giving Yoh a reassuring smile. Lyserg followed Hao out of the kitchen, giving him a worried look.

"Is something wrong?" Lyserg asked.

"Depends on how you look at it." Hao sighed. He told Lyserg the entire conversation from earlier this morning and waited. Lyserg blinked at him and then burst out laughing. Hao stared at him, completely bewildered for the second time that morning as Lyserg doubled over, laughing hysterically.

"What exactly is so funny?" He asked.

"Your face, you look like a little kid who's done something bad." Lyserg choked out. "I already figured out that you and Yoh might become something more than just brothers, it wasn't that hard to spot." He said, calming down a little bit.

"It doesn't disgust you?"

"Would you still do it if it did?" Lyserg asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, but it would be nice if everyone in this house was in agreement." Hao replied.

"No, it doesn't disgust me. You two are different than other people, not really brothers so much." Lyserg said thoughtfully. "Besides, you make him happy and make him feel safe, that's more than Anna ever did."

"That's true."

"Just, if you do have sex, try and keep it down." Lyserg said, a mischievous glint in his eye. Hao clipped him over the head with his wing, shaking his head and laughing. The two of them walked back into the kitchen together. Yoh watched them both, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"I was just explaining a couple things to Lyserg, and he thought it was funny." Hao explained. Yoh nodded his head and turned his attention back to his breakfast.

"I've been meaning to ask you something Hao." Lyserg said, getting up to clear the table.

"What's that?" Hao asked.

"Will you train me?" Hao swallowed too fast in surprise and started coughing. Alarmed, Yoh reached over and thumped his back.

"Thanks, Yoh." Hao said, getting his breath back. "Why do you want me to train you?"

"You have techniques that the X-Laws don't know about, and I want to learn in order to be able to help you if they come back." Lyserg replied. "Besides that, your extensive knowledge interests me, I'd like to pick your brain for a little while."

"And what about you, Yoh? Would you like to become a student?" Yoh blinked, his mouth full of noodles and then swallowed, nodding his head. "I guess I'm back to being a teacher."

~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wolf: Review plz!


	19. Chapter 19

Wolf: I own nothing!

Hao was pleased that his teaching of the Ultra Senji Ryakketsu was going so well. Both Yoh and Lyserg were eager students and quick to learn. He'd forgotten how good it felt to teach and had started looking into going to school to become a teacher. He'd done it in secret until Yoh found him using the computer that Kia had brought and set up one day.

"Aniki, what are you doing?" Before Hao had a chance to turn off the screen, Yoh had leaned in and was staring at the computer. "You want to go to school?"

"It's stupid." Hao muttered. "I was thinking, maybe, I could be a teacher, but I don't know."

"I think that's a good idea, aniki." Yoh replied, putting his arms around Hao's neck, being careful not to crush his wings, and kissing him on the cheek. "You'd make a great teacher. But I think you should teach in university, not grade school, teenagers can be assholes." Hao chuckled at that.

"You really think I should go for it?" Hao asked.

"Yeah, I do." Yoh said eagerly. "I'll bet Kia could get you high school transcripts made too, that reflect your intelligence level of course and would help you through the application process too."

"And it's not as though you don't have the money for it." Lyserg added from the doorway. "I've been wondering what you were going to do with yourself if you weren't going to destroy humanity."

"I haven't completely put it out of my mind you know." Hao informed them both. "But I am taking another look and giving them another chance, and I will not be doing any killing anymore." That would just distress Yoh, and it kind of distressed him too. He didn't want any more like Lyserg, who against all odds had become his friends.

"You were always happiest explaining things, even if it was just to an unusually clever cat." Matamune put in. "I think you would do well in a university environment, so long as you don't try to debate everything the professors say."

"We're far away from any cities, and that means far away from the universities." Hao pointed out.

"So, we were just saying that it doesn't hurt that you're thinking about it." Lyserg said practically. "Besides, I think you need to be a few years older." Hao gave him a look. "I mean body-wise. They'd think it's odd that a 16 year old is getting into university. Not that it doesn't happen, but I don't think you want the attention that would draw."

"Hmm, you're probably right." Hao admitted. "And it would be even better if Yoh was going with me." He added slyly.

"I'm not that good with school." Yoh mumbled, looking ashamed.

"You just never had the right teacher. You catch on quick with me." Hao replied. "I'll bet Kia has some way for me to home school you, maybe both of you, if you're willing."

"It would be nice to be actually doing something mentally productive again." Lyserg said. "And I'm never going to get into school to become a detective if I don't finish high school."

"And what do you want to do, Yoh-sama?" Matamune asked. Yoh shrugged his narrow shoulders.

"I never really thought about it much." He mumbled. "The only thing I ever thought about was the tournament, and Anna wanted to turn the house into a proper inn, but I never really had any other ideas."

"I think you'd make a good social worker or therapist." Lyserg said.

"Huh?"

"You're good at listening to people and you want to help them. You have way of breaking down people's defences and getting them to open up to you." Lyserg explained. "I could see you working with kids from broken homes and stuff like that."

"You think so?" Yoh asked. Lyserg nodded. "I've never thought of it before, but I do like helping people."

"Well there you go, now you have something you might be able to strive for." Lyserg said happily. "It's a few years off yet, anyways, so we have plenty of time to find something that appeals to you."

"Okay." Yoh yelped as he was pulled down into Hao's lap. He turned to give Lyserg a resigned smile. Lyserg chuckled and left the two of them alone. Hao kissed the nape of Yoh's neck, letting him settle into a comfortable position. Yoh leaned back against Hao's chest and watched the computer screen as Hao searched the requirements to get into teacher's college. Suddenly Yoh let out a faint chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Hao asked.

"Oh, I was just thinking about you and Lyserg." Yoh answered.

"What about us?"

"He's an orphan because of you, and yet now it's almost as though you two are family." Yoh replied. Hao thought about that a moment, a smile creeping across his face.

"That's very ironic, isn't it?"

"You and Lyserg aren't that different." Matamune added. "You both lost your parents to murder at a young age and subsequently devoted your life to destroying those responsible. Only in your case it evolved in an obsession to destroy all of mankind."

"Thank you for making me sound like a psychopath." Hao said sarcastically. Matamune raised an eyebrow at him. "Okay, when you put it your way, it does sound pretty psychotic." He relented. "Maybe we should adopt him officially."

"I think you'd give him a heart attack if you did that." Yoh said, giggling. "He might actually like it though."

"I'll talk to him about it before I decide on anything." Hao assured him.

"Wouldn't you need paperwork to adopt him though?"

"Yes, you think I don't have any record of myself?" Hao asked, raising an eyebrow. "I'm part of an old, obscure wealthy branch of the Asakura family, one your family has no knowledge of, according to my birth certificate and records. A couple of my followers in my second life helped me set up a fake family to keep my assets together."

"That's sneaky." Yoh said admiringly. "You really don't leave out details do you?"

"Details are what are going to give you away in the end, better cover them immediately." Hao responded loftily, making Yoh giggle again. He was happy with Yoh's recovery and return to the light-hearted boy that he'd known before. He was certainly still a little skittish and Hao had yet to coax him to leave the property, and he still had nightmares, but the scars from his torments it seemed did not run too deep.

It seemed to Hao that Yoh hadn't been the only one healing in the recent weeks. Lyserg's obsessive vendetta had vanished along with his guilt and he was every inch the happy young man that he should have been all along. Hao himself felt changed as well, he felt peaceful, happy, instead of the constant anger that had fuelled him. It was good to have his head clear again.

"What are you thinking about?" Yoh asked, turning around in Hao's lap, folding his legs so that he was straddling Hao's thighs.

"I was just thinking that you're not the only one that was set free." Hao replied. Yoh frowned in thought and then nodded his head.

"We're all free as birds now, aren't we?" Hao nodded his head and kissed Yoh on the lips. Yoh responded happily, wrapping his arms around his brother's neck. Hao pulled away for a moment, allowing them both to breathe before pushing their lips together again.

Not satisfied with the still innocent kisses, Hao began sucking on Yoh's bottom lip, coaxing him into moaning softly. Hao slid his tongue into Yoh's mouth. Yoh responded eagerly, the two of them fighting for dominance as hands began wandering all over each other's bodies.

Yoh pulled out of the kiss with a gasp as Hao's hands squeezed his ass cheeks gently. "Hao..." Yoh whimpered. Hao pulled away to look at him and observed that his cheeks were flushed and he was breathing heavily.

"I think we ought to stop, before someone comes in and finds us doing something... inappropriate, shall we say?" Hao said, nuzzling Yoh's neck. Yoh nodded, somewhat reluctantly it seemed. Hao smirked, thinking that later that night could be very fun indeed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wolf: I think we all know where this is going! Review plz!


	20. Chapter 21

Wolf: I own nothing!

Yoh woke up sore, sticky, but more contented than he'd been in ages. He burrowed himself deeper under the blankets, feeling Hao's arms and wings wrapped around him protectively. He felt safe and loved and for the first time in ages, there were no worries of any kind in his mind. Hao and Lyserg wouldn't let anyone hurt him again, and with his training, Yoh was slowly becoming confident in his own abilities to defend himself.

He wriggled happily, nuzzling against Hao's neck. Hao grumbled and his arms tightened around Yoh. One onyx eye cracked open and stared sleepily at him. The eye closed and Hao yawned, his wings opening as he stretched lazily.

"Good morning." He said, opening his eyes and kissing Yoh's cheek.

"It is." Yoh agreed, giving him a kiss on the cheek as well. Hao smiled and sat up, bringing Yoh with him. Yoh winced slightly.

"Are you okay?" Hao asked worriedly.

"Yeah, just a little sore." Yoh said, smiling at him.

"A warm shower should help with that." Hao told him. "And we both need to get clean anyways." He added, indicating the sticky mess on their chests and thighs. Yoh blushed but let Hao help him up. They donned robes, so as not to scar Lyserg for life, and quietly padded to the bathroom.

Hao stepped into the shower with Yoh and they took turns washing and shampooing each other, stealing soft kisses and soft touches. "I don't think I've ever been this happy." Yoh declared as they stepped out of the shower and dried each other off.

"You know what?" Hao grinned. "Neither have I."

"We both found what we were missing I think." Yoh mused, pulling on a pair of pants and a t-shirt for the day. Hao nodded his head and stole another kiss before they headed downstairs.

"You two were quieter than I was expecting." Lyserg commented, already working on breakfast. Yoh blushed and Lyserg grinned.

"We'll have to do something to rectify that situation." Hao said with a lecherous grin. Yoh whacked him on the arm lightly, his blush deepening to the point that he looked like a ripe tomato. Hao chuckled and kissed him lightly. "I'm only teasing." He assured Yoh. Yoh glared at him for a moment, but let it go.

Suddenly Matamune and Morphine rushed into the room, looking a little wild-eyed. "Matamune?" Matamune panted and appeared to pull himself together.

"I don't mean to alarm you, but I think we've been found." He stated, the strain on the calm in his voice evident.

"What do you mean?" Lyserg asked. His question was answered by a loud shout from outside.

"Come out and face us, evil one!" Hao hissed at the unwanted familiar voice of Marco.

"Damn it all to hell, I forgot to shield this place from divinations." He growled and then sighed. "Of course, as soon as everything starts to go right, it goes to hell again." He said sarcastically.

"Come out!" Came the yell again.

"I'd better go before he decides to destroy the house." Hao said ruefully, running a hand through his hair. "Stay inside." He told Yoh and Lyserg sternly. "Maybe I can get them to go away, or else end this finally." Yoh looked like he was going to protest. "If I can keep you out of danger, I will. Do you really want to see the man that hurt you so much?" Yoh stared at him and then shook his head.

Hao kissed him softly before heading to the front door, Matamune beside him, ready to defend his master. He threw open the front door and then stopped dead, hissing in dismay and surprise. The X-Laws were there, but also Yoh's friends, family and Anna.

"Where's Yoh?" Ren demanded. "What have you done to him?"

"I have done nothing to him." Hao protested angrily. "Get Yoh, I think he'll want to be here." He told Matamune. The cat spirit nodded and walked back in the house. "What do you think I've done to Yoh?"

"You kidnapped him and probably are trying to brainwash him." Horohoro replied.

"He didn't kidnap me." Yoh's friends set up a hubbub when Yoh came outside.

"Yoh, come here." Anna ordered angrily. Yoh flinched back at her voice, but glared at her.

"No." He said quietly. "I'm staying here."

"See, he's been brainwashed!" Marco crowed triumphantly.

"Why don't you tell them the truth, Anna?" Yoh demanded. "Why don't you tell them how you gave me up to the X-Laws, knowing they would torture me?" Silence reigned as Yoh's friends slowly turned to stare at Anna.

"Obviously his mind is addled." She snapped, though she was starting to look nervous. Yoh's answer was to pull off his t-shirt, revealing the scars from his torture. His mother let out a soft gasp of dismay at the sight.

"Hao doesn't torture like that, it's not his way." Horohoro murmured. "But the X-Laws do."

"I let Yoh escape from them, and Hao took Yoh in and we together nursed him back to health." Lyserg said, coming out to stand beside Hao. "I trust him, he is my friend."

At that most of Yoh's friends just looked stunned and began putting down their weapons. "Obviously he has been addled too!" Marco screamed furiously.

"You kept me little better than a captive too, thinking you could 'retrain' me to the X-Law fanaticism." Lyserg said harshly. "I was treated better by the one who was meant to be my enemy than the ones who were supposed to be my allies. Besides these," He added, stroking the scars on his cheek. "He has not harmed me, even in anger."

"You said you trust him?" Ren questioned. Lyserg looked at Hao, giving him a serious stare.

"With my life." He finally said. The weapons amongst Yoh's friends, and even his father's, were lowered even further.

"Tell us the truth Anna." Kino said sharply. "Did you or did you not give him to the X-Laws?"

"He was going on about how we had done no good by striking down Hao." She said contemptuously. "He's so stupid, he probably was taken in by Hao and faked his defeat."

"Yoh would never do that!" Ryu cried indignantly.

"Yoh was far too upset by what he had thought he'd done to be faking it." Faust said in his whispery voice. "And even if he had turned, giving him to the X-Laws is a fate crueller than what I believe anyone deserves. I would like to hear what more they have to say before I condemn Hao." Yoh's friends and most of his family nodded in agreement. Yohmei still looked surly and Anna looked absolutely livid.

"There will be no talk." The Iron Maiden stated. "We have come to destroy the evil one, and if we have to destroy you all as well, so be it." She said without a trace of remorse in her voice. She summoned Shamash and directed him to attack Hao. Hao pulled together Matamune's ogre slayer and Lyserg prepared to summon Zeruel.

"Defend us!" A loud voice cried, seeming to come from nowhere and everywhere all at once. A nearly transparent, bubble-like shield spell burst into being around the house, repelling Shamash's attack.

Marco yelled in rage and summoned Michael, aiming him at Yoh's friends and family. A small form leapt in front, holding up a charm to the massive arch angel spirit. The charm acted as a shield, forcing Michael back. A blur of motion ran at the Iron Maiden and Marco, sticking something to both their clothing. Immediately their Oversouls vanished.

"What have you done?" Marco demanded, staring down at the wolf-eared girl with the unsheathed claymore staring back at him.

"I have neutralized your powers for the time being." Kia replied pleasantly. "You can stand down now, Aly." The little girl with long red hair and bright black eyes growled softly in reply, showing off pointed canines. She walked over to Kia and hissed at Marco angrily, warning him not to make a move. "Keep an eye on them for a moment?" Aly nodded and drew her long knife, eyeing them both contemptuously.

"What are you doing, and how did you do that?" Hao demanded as Kia used her claymore to sketch runes in the grass around Marco and the Iron Maiden.

"I am creating a sort of cage for these two." She replied calmly. "And I forgot to mention the defences the house has, as all supernatural houses have. All you have to say is 'defend us'. And when you wish to make them go away, say 'We are safe'." The bubble disappeared at her words.

~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wolf: Review plz!


	21. Chapter 22

Wolf: I own nothing!

Yoh's friends moved an uncertain step towards Yoh as the bubble disappeared. They still appeared nervous of Hao, but they were also confused. Hao opened his wings slightly, blocking any attempt on Yoh's part to blindly rush down to his friends; Anna was still there, and she looked pissed. It seemed though that Yoh was still not as innocently trusting as he once was.

"What did you do with Amidamaru?" Yoh addressed Anna, his voice almost harsh.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Anna sniffed.

"Amidamaru was not with the X-Laws, and none of my friends knew of your treachery, so you had to have done something to him, where is he?" Yoh hissed. Anna remained silent though.

"He's probably somewhere in the inn." Matamune murmured. "I could sniff him out." Hao threw Kia a look.

"I can handle things here if you want to go on." She said to his unasked question, finishing her spell. Hao turned and kissed Yoh briefly on the cheek then he and Matamune vanished. That seemed to relax most of Yoh's friends enough to move even closer. Yoh watched them all warily, not at all certain that they wouldn't still try to take him away. He didn't want to go anywhere else.

Kia seemed to sense his caution and came to sit down on the front steps, her sword resting across her knees. She seemed to radiate a sense of protectiveness that instantly made Yoh relax a little bit. Yoh's friends and family edged closer, uncomfortably and a little bit nervously it seemed.

"You're really okay, buddy?" Horohoro asked Yoh, his eyes flicking to the wolf-girl with the big sword nervously.

"I'm fine, at least, now I am." Yoh replied.

"Now?" Ryu repeated.

"I doubt those wounds are the only scars Yoh retained from his time being tortured." Ren said softly. Yoh nodded his head.

"I'd wait till Hao gets back to tell your tale." Kia advised pleasantly. "He'll be able to fill in the blanks and Amidamaru will wish to know what happened to you as well. It's much easier to explain something once rather than many times." Yoh nodded in agreement.

Cho, coming to see what all the fuss was about, fluttered out the open doorway and settled on Kia's shoulder, whistling inquiringly. Kia petted her head absentmindedly as Yoh's friends and family goggled at the tiny dragon.

"I thought that dragons were bigger." Horohoro murmured.

"Cho is a dragonling, a chimpanzee to a human in terms of the dragon family." Kia explained. "Those that are more commonly thought of dragons are those that call themselves Dragon Lords. They are scholars by nature and not as large as they once were, due to human intervention in the Dark Ages."

"All the dragon slaying tales, they were real?" Ren asked.

"Many fairy tales have at least a grain of truth in them." Kia replied.

"I've heard of you, Kia the Ageless is what they call you." Kino said softly. "I wonder what is the truth in those legends about you?" Kia chuckled.

"I always find I am surprised by the stories that people come up with. Some call me a vengeful spirit, some call me a god in disguise, can you believe it?" She laughed. "The simple truth is I am naught but a humble shopkeeper who happens to have been around for a little longer than most."

"That's like saying the ocean is a little wet, I should think." Kia laughed along with Kino on that. Hao reappeared with Matamune and Amidamaru in tow silently behind Yoh and Lyserg. Yoh stiffened as arms wrapped around him from behind, the fear evident in his large dark eyes.

"Yoh, it's okay." Hao's voice said from behind him. "It's just Amidamaru." Yoh relaxed into the embrace then, turning around so he could hug Amidamaru, who was spouting tearful apologies for not stopping Anna.

"I'm fine Amidamaru, it's not your fault, none of us knew what Anna would do." Yoh replied, patting the distraught samurai spirit on the back.

"What happened to you?" Amidamaru demanded. Yoh untangled himself from him and sat down on the steps.

"I suppose it's time to tell you all what happened." He said. The rest of them sat down on the grass facing him, gazing at him expectantly. "Basically I woke up in a cell, captive of the X-Laws. I still don't know how I got there, but I suspect I was drugged." He said, giving Anna a dirty look. "Over the next several weeks I was subjected daily to their torture in their attempts to gain information about Hao and my family from me. I stopped talking completely after a couple weeks of it."

"How did you get away?" Amidamaru asked, looking ill.

"I did that." Lyserg replied. "The X-Laws had taken me, as I'd mentioned, to be re-educated in the ways of the X-Laws. Instead I snuck Yoh food and water when I could and tried to make him a little more comfortable. I finally worked up the courage to help him escape, though I wish I'd done it sooner. Hao was the one who took him in after finding him in the forest."

"And how did he do that?" Mikihisa asked.

"I'd just escaped imprisonment myself." Hao replied evenly. "I'd been captive of a group of scientists who had manipulated my DNA to give me these." He explained, lifting his wings for emphasis. "I, along with Cho," He indicated the tiny dragon. "Escaped and found ourselves in a forest. She led me to where Yoh was running for his life and I took him away from that place. The next day I went back and took Lyserg captive in order to have someone who would be able to buy groceries and such, seeing as my appearance would cause panic."

"I imagine that didn't go over so well." Ryu muttered.

"Not at first." Lyserg agreed. "Hao believed that I had helped hurt Yoh, and was accordingly chilly towards me. But, there was a mark on Yoh's neck, that prevented him from using his powers and that was causing Yoh a lot of pain. I knew the shopkeeper for the supernaturals in the area we were in, so I brought them in and they helped Yoh."

"I was still unconvinced of his innocence until Yoh was lucid for the first time and completely terrified of me, but trusted Lyserg enough to let him feed him." Hao added. "After that we sort of settled into a truce, which eventually transitioned into actual friendship." He laughed at the looks of disbelief he was being given. "I still hardly believe it myself, but it happened."

"Hao started slowly earning my trust while I was still bedridden." Yoh continued. "He was obviously trying not to push me and I think that helped a lot, having him back off if he thought I was getting too scared. Obviously I now trust him completely."

"We decided after Yoh had made a mostly full recovery that we were moving." Hao added. "I felt stifled in the city, and thought that somewhere somewhat familiar and out of the sight of prying eyes would be best for Yoh's full recovery, so we came here."

"I think there's something else you're not telling us." Keiko said. "I know that nervous look on my son's face." Hao looked over at Yoh and saw that he was squirming uncomfortably. It didn't take a rocket scientist to realize why Yoh was nervous. He decided a demonstration was the best way to do this.

He grasped Yoh's chin gently and lifted his face, leaning in slightly to softly kiss him on the lips. He kept it chaste and loving, showing them that there wasn't lust involved in this display of affection. He heard quite a few gasps, and a couple noises of disgust, but figured at least one of them would be Anna's and therefore ignorable.

He pulled away and they both looked at Yoh's friends and family. Most of them looked unsure as to what to make of the kiss, while Anna and Yohmei looked simultaneously disgusted and furious. Hao resisted the urge to give them both the finger and settled for smirking triumphantly at the fuming itako.

"What was that?" Faust asked cautiously.

"Hao and I... we're together." Yoh said hesitantly. "We didn't expect it, we didn't plan it, it just happened. We're drawn to each other, want to be with each other, and so it was logical that it would turn into something like this."

"As much as you hate to hear it, Yoh does have a piece of me inside him." Hao explained. "He is his own person, but that piece of me draws him to me and me to him."

"So, it's like you're soulmates, then?" Keiko supplied gently. Surprised by her calm, Hao only nodded his head. "Are you happy Yoh?"

"Yes, and he makes me feel safe too." Yoh answered.

"Do you promise to love and take care of him, no matter what, Hao?" Keiko asked.

"I love him with all my heart and would never allow him to come to harm again." Hao responded firmly. She smiled softly.

"Then you have my blessings."

~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wolf: Review plz!


	22. Chapter 23

Wolf: I own nothing!

Yoh's friends and family stared at Keiko, stunned. "All I've ever wanted for my son is someone to make him happy. Obviously Hao has done that, and I see no reason to stop them if they truly love each other. As Hao said, they're not exactly normal twins." Keiko said defensively, meeting her father's glare.

"Their energies are twined, they are bound to each other." Kia said softly. "They would not be able to stay apart if they tried."

"It wasn't like that before." Horohoro pointed out.

"That's not entirely true." Hao said, shifting uncomfortably under their stares. "Before the tournament I frequently travelled to Japan to check up on my brother. I didn't know why I did it, but I always felt a little less tense while I was close to him."

"I always felt like there was something missing, and once I met Hao, that feeling subsided." Yoh added. "It wasn't nearly as strong as this, though."

"An empathetic connection is more powerful than anything else. By learning to care for one another you bound yourselves more completely together." Kia replied. She tilted her head at them. "It's rare I find a connection so powerful, the last was between a 3000 year old pharaoh and the boy who freed his spirit." She chuckled at their incredulous faces. "When you've been around for as long as I have, nothing surprises you anymore."

"How long have you been around for?" Lyserg asked.

"Long enough." Kia said with an enigmatic smile.

"What happens to them?" Hao asked, jerking his head at the contained X-Laws.

"The council will deal with them." Kia replied. "Marco Maxwell was found hunting Dragon Lords some years ago. The council intervened and seeing as he was a shaman, had him swear an oath to respect the supernaturals and be subject to their laws if he harmed any in the future without justifiable cause. By giving those scientists a dragonling," Cho squeaked at the mention of her imprisonment. "And attempting to harm Hao, he has violated that oath and the council will hold him accountable."

"And what will that mean?" Yoh asked. Kia shrugged her shoulders.

"They've not killed any of our people, as we know of yet, but they are obviously too dangerous to be running around with knowledge of our kinds." Kia replied. "At the very least they will be subjected to a memory wipe."

"So they would not remember us?" Lyserg asked. "Are you sure that's wise? It might make them more dangerous, if they do not feel Hao is dead, they may still come looking."

"I believe you know Tarren?" Hao, Yoh and Lyserg nodded. "What you probably don't know is he is the most skilled memory-manipulator in this world. He can not only take memory, but create it. If he feels it's necessary he will implant memory of Hao's death, and suggest they not bother anyone involved in the Shaman fight and live a happy life." She smiled at their incredulous faces. "We are not cruel, we only wish to be left alone."

"And you, Hao?" Mikihisa asked. "Is that what you wish from them?"

"Yes, that's all I want, for now. I'll continue on with the Shaman king tournament if it comes up again, but things will be different even then." Hao replied. "I've met some good people, and it's been proven to me that humans can change, and they can learn to accept the stranger things of this world."

"Nathaniel." Lyserg murmured with a smile, happy that he'd been the one to introduce Hao to him. Hao nodded in reply.

"So that's one headache taken care of." Faust said calmly. "What about them?" He asked, gesturing to where Anna and Yohmei were still fuming. "Everyone else seems to have no issue with this, but they still look as though they'd like to kill." Hao shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll keep an eye on them." Kino said, thumping Yohmei on the back with her stick. "Maybe I can teach the two of them manners."

"I doubt it." Hao muttered loudly. "But if you can keep them out of our hair and away from here, that would be much appreciated."

"Wait, you're staying here?" Horohoro demanded. "Yoh, aren't you coming back with us?"

Everyone stared as he shook his head. "This is my home now, it's where I feel safe." He explained. "It's got space enough for Hao to fly without being seen, and is protected by the supernaturals."

"But, Izumo has a lot of land too."

"And Anna will be there." Yoh reminded them gently. "I won't ever feel safe with her near, and I don't have the stomach for turning her out of the only home she's ever really known."

"The house is big, so it's not an issue if you all want to visit." Hao added. "It's also not an issue if you want to permanently relocate."

"Seriously?" Ryu said in disbelief. "You're opening your home to us?"

"So long as you don't have issue with hearing some odd noises coming from Hao and Yoh's bedroom at night." Lyserg said playfully, eyes dancing wickedly. It took a moment for his words to sink in and then Horohoro was the first to teasingly pretend to barf on the ground, Ren smirked at Yoh's red face, Ryu just stared and Faust simply shrugged. Most of Yoh's family looked a little taken aback, but also saw the way the twins seemed to lean into each other comfortably.

"Does this mean I can't expect great grandchildren?" Kino complained good-naturedly.

"I wouldn't say that." Kia said lazily. Hao and Yoh stared at her, but she simply winked at the two of them. The rumble of a vehicle on the dirt road made her flick her ears. "That will be them." She sighed, getting up. Several supernaturals stepped out to meet her, their mannerisms reminding most of them gathered there of policemen.

A couple spells were put into place and then the X-Laws were bundled one of the trucks. "It is time for me to take my leave of you." Kia said with obvious regret. Aly had already climbed into the other truck and was waiting. "Gods bless you." She said, bowing her head and then hopping in the truck. They all watched her go quietly and then turned back to Hao and Yoh.

"So, this is it?" Ren asked.

"Not really." Hao replied. "I mean this is sort of the end of one kind of life and the beginning of another, but it isn't the end of things."

"It's a beginning, we can start over with Hao as part of our little family." Yoh added. "It won't be the same as it was, but we can be just as happy as we were before, if you're all willing, that is."

"It's going to take a little getting used to, but we can all see that you're happy." Faust said.

"Yeah, dude. You got any food to eat?" Horohoro asked, making everyone laugh. Any tension that was left in the atmosphere eased out and slowly everyone filed inside, patting Yoh on the back or ruffling his hair as they went by. Soon Yoh and Hao were the only ones left outside. They looked at each other and then smiled up at the sky for a long moment before going inside and joining their family.

**THE END**

Wolf: Sorry this took so long, I had a huge block with this last chapter, so it may not be as good as you were expecting. See you soon with a new story!


End file.
